unconditionally
by Shigeyuki Zero
Summary: Aku masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku begitu mencintainya. Dia hanyalah wanita jalang yang siap dirangkul oleh siapa saja. Siap diapa-apakan hanya dengan beberapa lembar uang. Apa kau menaruh sihir pada kopi yang aku minum? Atau kau memang telah membuatku jatuh kedalam kubangan pesonamu?
1. Chapter 1

**Unconditionally**

**Disclaimer**_** : Shingeki no Kyojin dan semua tokohya adalah milik Isayama Hajime-san. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materil apapun dalam membuat fict ini. Saya hanya author yang ngeceng sama salah satu tokoh buatan Isayama Hajime ini, Levi heichou. Jadi, selamat membaca juga RnR tanpa Flame ^^**_

_**Ide cerita ini muncul tiba-tiba saat saya masih menyelesaikan fict lain. Tapi tanggung, takutnya keburu lupa, jadi segera ditulis.**_

Disaat orang-orang larut dalam keheningan malam dengan menutup mata untuk beristirahat dari keseharian mereka yang hanya bermain-main dengan Titan, tidak dengan salah satu pimpinan di _Chousa heidan_ berambut kelam yang terkenal dengan perkataannya yang tajam ini. Dia masih membuka matanya untuk menuliskan laporan ekspedisi tadi siang. Seharusnya komandan Irvine yang melakukan itu namun pria tinggi berambut pirang tersebut harus menghadiri rapat di ibu kota.

Sebagai salah satu orang kepercayaan Irvine, tentulah Levi mau tak mau menerima tugas itu. Jadi, ya.. Bisa dilihat kini matanya yang sudah sipit semakin menghitam menahan kantuk.

Levi hanya ditemani secangkir kopi pahit dan lampu minyak untuk menerangi ruangan pribadinya. Tapi apalah artinya kopi pahit itu. Sejak cangkir itu berada disampingnya, Levi sama sekali tidak mencicipi minuman berkafein tersebut. Yang ada hanya rasa enggan. Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi ia sangat tahu siapa orang yang membuat kopi itu. Eren Jaeger, si kadet angkatan 104 itu yang membuatnya. Levi pernah mencoba kopi buatannya dan yang ada dia memuntahkannya lagi.

Pahit. Itu yang Levi rasakan saat meminum kopi buatan Eren. Baiklah, ia memang memesan kopi pahit, tapi ini malah seperti ramuan penyihir. Sangat berbeda dengan kopi yang ia minum di kedai kopi pinggir kota sekitar distrik trost. Kopi disana memang pahit, namun juga manis disaat yang bersamaan. Saat pertama kali kopi itu masuk kedalam mulut, rasa pahitnya sangat kentara dan setelah itu, tepatnya saat melewati kerongkongan, kopi itu seolah bertransformasi menjadi manis. Rasanya meleleh disana.

Itulah sebabnya Levi lebih suka pergi jauh-jauh ke kedai itu hanya untuk menikmati bercangkir-cangkir kopi pahit. Selain karena kopinya yang membuat kecanduan akut, ada juga hal yang membuat Levi rela pergi kesana menggunakan kudanya. Seorang gadis pembuat kopi itu. Levi datang untuk melihat gadis itu juga. Manis sekali.

Mengingat hal itu Levi terlihat sedikit tersenyum. Apa pria yang terkenal kejam ini sedang jatuh cinta pada gadis kedai kopi langganannya? Ternyata sekuat apapun dia, sehebat apapun dia, sedingin apapun dia, Levi tetaplah seorang pria cukup umur yang berhak mencari wanita pilihannya, wanita yang ia cintai tanpa syarat.

Akhirnya Levi berhasil menyelesaikan laporannya, tanpa menyentuh cangkir berisi kopi buatan Eren yang sengaja dibuatkan bocah itu sebagai tanda hormat.

Ia menguap. Waktunya membaringkan kepalanya diatas kasur. Tapi hal itu tak terjadi setelahnya karena ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu.

"Tch, mengganggu saja!" ia menggerutu pelan.

Mau tak mau Levi membukakan pintu untuk seseorang diluar ruangannya. Ternyata itu Mike, rekan kerjanya. Pria berkumis itu tampak berseri dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Nanda?" tanya Levi sedikit kesal.

"Aku boleh masuk ya? Aku ingin bercerita padamu!"

Levi mengerutkan alisnya dalam. Itu artinya malam ini ia tidak akan menikmati tidur seperti yang lain.

"Kenapa harus aku?'"

"Karena kau yang belum tidur."

"Tch.. Masuklah."

Levi menyerah. Ia mempersilahkan Mike memasuki ruangan pribadinya, setelah memastikan pria tinggi itu tak membawa debu bersamanya.

Mike duduk di ranjang rapi milik Levi, tampak sangat nyaman dengan posisinya itu. Sedangkan Levi sendiri duduk dikursi yang sedari tadi didudukinya untuk mengerjakan laporan.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

Mike tersenyum puas.

"Aku berhasil menidurinya!"

Levi tampak tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Mike. Apa yang ditiduri? Kurang lebih itulah pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Levi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku berhasil meniduri primadona distrik trost! Haha! Aku senang sekali! Tubuhnya benar-benar lembut!"

Kerutan dikening Levi semakin dalam. Demi racun titan.. Bisakah pria dihadapannya ini berbicara dengan jelas dengan menyebutkan nama pelakunya? Dengan begitu Levi tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk bertanya "siapa" pada Mike.

"Siapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Ah.. Kukira kau tahu karena aku sering melihatmu datang ke kedai kopinya.."

Tunggu. Apa yang dikatakan Mike tadi? Kedai kopi?

"Kau tidak tahu kalau si Petra itu primadona disana?" tambah Mike lagi.

Sedetik kemudian mata Levi membulat sempurna. Terkejut tiada main.

"A-apa?"

"Ya, dia melayani tamu juga selain yang memesan kopi. Dengan tubuhnya! Ha.. Aku tidak akan melupakan momen itu! Kau juga harus coba! Sangat lembut, kau tahu?"

Levi seolah membatu ditempat. Udara yang menyelubungi tubuhnya seolah berubah wujud menjadi batuan berat yang menimpa tubuhnya dengan bertubi-tubi, menyakitkan, menusuk, berat, tertekan.

Tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa gadis manis seperti Petra melakukan pekerjaan sampingan sebagai err... Penghibur para pria lapar? Bagaimana bisa gadis berambut orange caramel itu berbuat hal yang.. dimatanya tak pantas.

"_Nee_ Levi! Coba saja sendiri dan kau akan merasakan sensasi menyenangkan dengan gadis manis itu! Pria itu tidak usah memiliki, yang penting merasakan! Begitu katanya."

Levi berdiri. Tanpa disadari tangannya sudah mengepal sempurna karena amarah dan kekecewaan sudah menjalar sampai ubun-ubun.

"Keluarlah. Aku ingin istirahat."

"Eh? Tapi aku belum selesai bercerita!"

"Keluar!"

Mike menyerah. Tempramen pria stoic ini memang sulit ditebak. Bisa- bisa dia marah tanpa sebab sampai membanting dan menendang benda apapun didekatnya, bisa juga dia tampak sangat terdiam tanpa kata. Mungkin Mike hanya harus membiarkannya sendiri dulu. Ya, hanya sendiri..

Pagi harinya Levi terbangun dengan paksa. Sebenarnya tidurnya pun tidak nyenyak sama sekali. Ia terus memikirkan perkataan Mike semalam, tentang gadis yang sudah merasuki pikirannya terlalu dalam, gadis yang membuat hatinya tergerak.

Levi mengusap wajahnya yang dirasa sangat kusut. Ia harus menyegarkan diri dulu agar pikirannya yang penat bisa lebih baik.

Tapi yang ada dia malah mengingat pertemuan demi pertemuannya dengan Petra yang membuatnya tertarik pada wanita itu.

_"Selamat datang!" sapa Petra pada tamunya yang pertama pada hari ini._

_Petra sudah cukup mengenal pria yang kini duduk didekat jendela itu. Ya meski ia baru mengenalnya seminggu lalu. Kini pria itu menjadi pelanggan tetapnya._

_Dihampirinya meja pelanggan pertama itu dengan senyuman manis khasnya._

_"Ingin memesan apa, Levi _heichou_?"_

_"Tch, secara kau tidak tahu saja yang aku inginkan. Dan lagi, kenapa kau memanggilku '_heichou_'? Kau bukan bawahanku dikemiliteran."_

_Petra tersenyum lagi. Mungkin hobi gadis itu memang tersenyum pada orang lain, meski orang lain itu berbicara dengan nada seduktif._

_"Aku iri pada bawahanmu yang bisa memanggilmu '_heichou_' sepanjang hari. Jadi aku juga memanggilmu '_heichou_'."_

_"Kau iri. Lalu kenapa kau tidak masuk militer saja? Lalu masuk ke divisiku dengan begitu kau bisa memanggilku '_heichou_' selama aku menjabat jabatan itu."_

_Petra menggeleng pelan. Masih dengan senyumannya yang menenangkan._

_"Aku ini lemah. Tidak mungkin masuk kemiliteran sepertimu. Lagipula apalah artinya seorang wanita dimata kemiliteran."_

_Levi terdiam. Jika dipikir-pikir, anggota wanita kemiliteran memang tak sebanyak laki-laki. Apa itu alasan para wanita tidak bergabung dengan kemiliteran? Entahlah, dia bukan wanita. Jadi dia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan para wanita itu._

_"_Souka_.."_

_"Nah, kopi pahit lagi?"_

_Levi menarik sudut bibirnya keatas sebagai penghargaan karena Petra begitu tahu keinginannya. Tapi ia tidak pernah tahu apakah Petra juga menyadari keinginan Levi yang lain. Memiliki gadis itu._

_"_Nee_, Levi _heichou_." panggil Petra yang duduk didepan Levi._

_Kedai sudah mau ditutup namun Levi masih berada disana. Levi memang selalu menghabiskan waktunya dikedai ini dari pagi sampai malam jika tidak ada misi atau ekspedisi. Sikapnya pun bisa dikatakan mulai melembut pada Petra karena menyadari bahwa ia memang jatuh cinta pada gadis bermarga Rall itu._

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Jika diperhatikan, kau sangat tampan!"_

_Levi kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas perkataan Petra. Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia membalas perkataan itu dengan 'kau juga sangat cantik dimataku'._

_"Andaikan aku terlahir lagi ke dunia, aku ingin sekali menjadi jodohmu."_

_Dalam hati Levi berkata setengah berteriak 'kenapa harus menunggu terlahir lagi? Kau bisa jadi jodohku jika kau mau sekarang juga.'_

_Levi berusaha tampak biasa saja. Tidak menunjukkan mimik apapun diwajahnya._

_"Apa itu pernyataan seorang gadis secara tidak langsung?" tanyanya._

_"Mungkin iya. Tapi.." Petra tersenyum lagi namun sedikit hampa. Lalu ia melanjutkan. "Aku tidak bisa bersanding dengan pria baik sepertimu."_

_Levi menoleh pada Petra, tampak heran. Ingin sekali lidahnya bergerak dan pita suaranya mengeluarkan perkataan berupa pertanyaan yang mungkin akan sedikit memajukan hubungannya dengan gadis Rall._

_"Nah, Levi _heichou_. Aku akan memberimu bonus kopi hari ini."_

_Lagi-lagi Petra mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan lagi-lagi juga Levi tak berusaha untuk mengungkit pembicaraan tadi. Jika terus seperti ini, kapan ada kemajuan._

_"Petra, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Bagaimana bisa rasa kopi buatanmu terasa pahit dan manis secara bersamaan? Berbeda sekali dengan kopi buatan bawahanku."_

_"Itu resep rahasia keluarga. Jadi aku tidak akan memberitahunya, hehe. Tapi tunggu. Ada bawahanmu yg membuatkan kopi untukmu, _heichou_?"_

_Levi melirik pada Petra. Tampak pandangan penasaran pada kedua manik mata caramel lembut Petra._

_"Iya. Kenapa?"_

_"Apa dia wanita?"_

_"Jika iya bagaimana?"_

_Terlihat semburat kekecewaan disana. Itu membuat Levi ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan ekspresi menggemaskan itu._

_"Dia pria. Tenang saja. Namanya Eren Jaeger, kadet angkatan 104 yang sedang diteliti karena bisa berubah menjadi Titan."_

_Wajah kecewa itu tergantikan dengan ekspresi lega. Jika sebuah raut wajah bisa digantikan dengan kata-kata, kira-kira wajah Petra saat ini mengatakan "syukurlah"._

_"Aku senang bisa membuat kopi untukmu. Seharusnya wanita sepertiku tidak melakukan ini pada orang baik sepertimu, _heichou_."_

_"Kau bilang aku orang baik? Orang yang tega mengorbankan anak buahnya sepertiku disebut orang baik?"_

_Petra tersenyum, lembut._

_"Dan setelah itu kau mendatangi rumah orang tua mereka untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir."_

_Petra menyisipkan anak-anak rambutnya dibalik telinga kanan. Memberikan kesan dewasa dan anggun pada diri wanita bermanik madu ini. _

_"Dan aku percaya.. Kau belum pernah menyakiti seorang wanita."_

_Awalnya Levi menganggapnya biasa saja. Ia menganggapnya sebagai sebuah kalimat sanjungan seorang wanita padanya. Ia tidak tau sama sekali hal dibalik kalimat tadi. Atau mungkin tidak terlalu ingin memikirkannya._

Levi membanting cangkir di meja kerjanya. Entah kenapa rasa kesal terus menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Seolah telah menyatu dengan urat nadi dan melekat kuat pada otak.

Setelah itu ia mengumpat kesal. Tangannya masih mengepal diatas meja, kepalanya menunduk merasakan kekesalan yang memilukan itu.

Tapi tak lama. Tak lama Levi dalam posisi tersebut. Ia langsung memakai jaket pasukannya dan membawa laporan yang semalam ia tulis. Ia harus pergi ke kantor pusat untuk memberikan laporan itu pada petinggi.

Suara hentakan sepatunya terdengar disepanjang langkah.

Ceklek.

Suara pintu terbuka.

Meski wajahnya masih terlihat kesal, ia tetap harus melakukan kewajibannya. Ia tidak boleh mengecewakan Irvine gara-gara masalah pribadinya.

Levi berjalan melewati koridor dan sesekali berpapasan dengan bawahannya. Samar, ia mendengar pembicaraan dua bawahannya itu.

"Kudengar si primadona distrik trost menaikkan harga sewaannya!"

"Ah.. Aku tidak bisa menyewanya untuk menemaniku malam ini.. Aku tidak punya uang!"

"Kau sudah berapa kali?"

"Erg.. 3? Ya kurasa 3. Dia menyenangkan!"

Levi mendecih mendengar percakapan bawahannya itu. Menyadari bahwa mereka berpapasan dengan Levi, mereka segera memberi hormat dengan mengepalkan tangan kanan didepan dada kiri, menyimpan keteguhan mereka disana.

Seperti biasa Levi hanya melirik mereka, tanpa membalas tanda hormat mereka. Tapi sekarang lebih ketus dari biasanya, ya setelah mendengar hal yang membuatnya kesal dari kemarin.

Levi memutuskan mempercepat langkahnya. Agar ia sampai lebih cepat untuk memberikan laporan ditangannya, dan setelah itu ia akan datang ke kedai kopi. Memastikan apa yang didengarnya dari orang lain.

Petra tersenyum melihat pelanggan setianya datang siang ini. Setelah kemarin ia tidak mendapatinya berkunjung, tentu saja ia sangat senang melihat kedatangan pria itu lagi.

"Selamat datang, _heichou_." sapanya seperti biasa.

Levi duduk ditempat biasa. Dan Petra menghampirinya. Suasana kedai saat ini tidak seramai biasanya. Hanya ada Levi dan sepasang kekasih yang duduk didekat pintu masuk. Juga seorang kakek tua disudut ruangan.

"Kopi pahit lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu."

Jujur saja, Petra sedikit takut dengan tatapan Levi saat ini. Perasaannya pun tidak enak. Pertanda apa ini? Batinnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dimalam hari? Selain membuat kopi untuk pelanggan?"

Petra tersentak. Ternyata soal itu. Ia tahu lambat laun Levi akan mengetahui tentang hal ini, mengingat begitu banyak pria dari kemiliteran yang ingin ditemaninya. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah pasrah dan menerima perkataan apapun dari pria kelam dihadapannya ini.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu." balasnya pelan.

"Jadi itu benar? Kau menemani mereka itu benar?"

Petra mengangguk. Bagaimana pun dia tidak bisa menyangkal hal yang Levi katakan. Itu memang benar adanya. Petra memag melakukan pekerjaan keji itu.

"Tch. Bejat sekali kau."

Pelan. Levi mengatakan itu begitu pelan. Tapi tetap saja terdengar menusuk dan dingin. Sakit yang merasuk begitu dalam membuatnya mengerti akan kekecewaan Levi padanya.

"Itu memang diriku yang sesungguhnya."

"Siap dirangkul pria manapun? Begitu?"

Petra hanya terdiam. Ia tidak mau sedikitpun menjelaskan alasannya melakukan semua itu.

Pelik memang. Tapi dengan begitu Levi akan membencinya dan tidak akan menemuinya lagi. Dengan begitu Levi tidak akan membuatnya jatuh cinta terlalu dalam. Petra merasa tidak pantas sama sekali berada sisi Levi. Apalagi saat ini pria itu mengetahui semuanya.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang diinginkan para pria? Hanya tubuh seorang wanita kan? Pria itu tidak usah memiliki, cukup merasakan. Itu saja."

Levi mendelik tajam. Kata-kata itu pernah dikatakan Mike kemarin. 'Pria itu tidak usah memiliki, cukup merasakan saja'. Siapa yang merasa diremehkan disini? Apa Petra yang merendahkan pria dengan mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa mereka hanya memiliki nafsu? Dia salah. Jika memang anggapannya seperti itu, Petra benar-benar salah.

Dia tak habis pikir kenapa Petra sangat menganggap pria seperti itu? Apa ia juga dianggap pria bejat seperti yang lain? Persetan dengan semua itu. Dia sangat kecewa pada Petra sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasa kecewa tingkat akut pada seseorang, terlebih pada seorang wanita.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau serendah ini. Bahkan kau lebih rendah daripada Titan yang aku bunuh."

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah melakukan itu? Haha.. Pria sehebatmu ternyata belum pernah menjatuhkan seorang wanita. Lebih rendah mana? Aku atau kau?"

Levi menbulatkan matanya. Ia baru mendengar seorang Petra yang selama ini ia kenal dengan senyuman dan kelakuannya yang lembut berkata sekasar ini. Mengatakan dirinya-lah yang lebih rendah.

Ia bangkit berdiri. Wajahnya tampak horror memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Dasar wanita sakit."

Petra menyeringai menanggapi pria raven itu. Ia sudah sering mendapat ejekan itu dari banyak orang namun entah mengapa ejekan kali ini, ejekan yang keluar dari mulut Levi, terasa lebih menyakitkan. Petra tak mau melakukan pembelaan. Meski ia tahu Levi mungkin berbeda dari pria lain, ia tetap tidak akan melakukan pembelaan akan dirinya dan tak mau menunjukkan sikapnya yang berbeda pada pria ini, sikap yang seolah menyukai pria itu.

"Kau juga sakit, _heichou_. Kau sama rendahnya denganku."

Plak!

Tanpa disadari, Levi telah mendaratkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Petra dengan cepat. Sebuah tamparan telak.

Semua yang berada dikedai menatap kaget pada suara keributan itu. Melihat pemilik kedai ditampar oleh seorang pelanggan bukanlah pemandangan yang wajar.

Levi melakukan tamparan itu bukan karena dia tak terima dikatakan rendahan, tapi sebenarnya dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa tangannya berani menyakiti wanita yang kini menatap kosong kearah lantai itu. Ia tak mengerti kenapa tangannya sedikit gemetar sekarang, melihat pipi putih itu memerah akibat tamparannya.

Dan Levi semakin tidak mengerti kenapa ia masih saja mengatakan hal berupa hinaan pada Petra.

"Dasar wanita jalang!"

Petra tersenyum kecut menyaksikan sosok Levi yang mulai melangkah keluar kedai dengan tampang sangat menakutkan.

Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Mengakhiri kedekatan mereka. Petra sudah sangat mengecewakan bagi Levi. Dan yang terpenting, Levi belum sempat mengatakan kalau ia mencintainya. Tapi tetap saja Levi masih merasa heran. Kenapa? Kenapa dia mencintai Petra? Wanita yang sudah menjadi mainan para pria, berkali-kali.

Yang bisa Levi lakukan sekarang ini hanyalah menjauh. Menjauh dari pandangan Petra, menjauh dari hubungannya dengan Petra, menjauh dari kenyataan gila yang dihadapinya.

Titan kelas 15 meter menghampiri salah satu pasukan pengintai yang lengah. Tangan besar itu akhirnya bisa membawa tubuh Auro untuk siap dikunyah.

"Aaaaah! _Tasukete_!" teriak Auro saat ia hampir mendekati mulut besar Titan itu.

Sesaat kemudian Levi datang memotong tangan yang mencengkram tubuh bawahannya itu lalu melakukan gerakan memutar untuk menyayat tenguk Titan kelas 15 meter tersebut. Gerakannya sangat cepat dan akurat.

Harusnya Levi sudah berhenti menyayatkan pedang tajamnya pada kulit Titan itu, namun yang ia lakukan sekarang terus membinasakan tubuh yang mulai menguap itu dengan membabi buta. Ia bertindak seolah melampiaskan emosinya pada makhluk besar tersebut.

Para rekan dan bawahannya yang berada dekat dengan lokasi itu hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan mulut bungkam. Mereka tidak berani sedikitpun mengusik kesenangan pria tanpa ekspresi itu. Salah bicara, mereka yang akan menjadi sasaran berikutnya.

Levi berhenti disaat nafasnya mulai tersenggal. Keringatnya mengucur perlahan di kedua pelipis. Tangannya masih mencengkram pedangnya yang sudah berlumuran darah Titan.

Alih-alih membersihkan darah itu seperti biasanya, ia malah kembali memacu manuver 3D untuk membinasakan mangsanya yang lain. Ya, kini ia adalah seorang pemburu. Seolah tak cukup dengan satu mangsa, ia mencari mangsa idiot lain. Untuk dijadikan pelampiasan amarahnya. Daripada ia harus menghabiskan cangkir-cangkir keramik di markas untuk dilempar setiap detiknya.

Melihat itu semua, Hange dan Irvine merasa sedikit aneh dan khawatir. Dari kejauhan mereka melihat Levi yang penuh amarah tak seperti biasanya. Disaat dulu pria _stoic_ itu selalu mengatakan 'cukup potong tenguknya lalu cari mangsa lain, jangan menghamburkan waktu untuk menyiksa makhluk gila itu', sekarang justru dia yang banyak menghamburkan keefektipan waktu untuk meluapkan amarahnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Hange yang berdiri disamping Irvine.

"Entahlah. Dia tidak pernah mau bercerita."

"Dia seperti pria yang putus cinta.."

Mendengar itu, Irvine hanya mendengus, tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak yakin pria sepertinya pernah jatuh cinta." ucap Irvine sambil tetap memandang kedepan, melihat aksi Levi.

"Tentu saja dia bisa! Dalam gelarnya masih ada kata '_humanity_', dia masih manusia!"

Irvine mendengus lagi. Ya memang bagaimanapun Levi, dia tetaplah manusia. Dia pasti bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Tidak seperti Hange yang malah jatuh cinta pada makhluk-makhluk menjijikkan bernama Titan.

Hari-hari berlalu. Mungkin sekitar seminggu lebih Levi tidak berkunjung lagi ke kedai kopi Petra. Ia juga terlihat berhenti meminum cairan hitam berkafein itu. Tapi hasilnya, kini Levi tampak sangat menyedihkan. Matanya yang biru keabuan terlihat sangat lelah dengan dihiasi kantung mata yang menghitam.

Kurang tidur? Ya, dia memang kurang tidur. Tapi alasannya begitu konyol. Dia tidak bisa tidur karena tidak meminum kopi? Disaat orang-orang meminum kopi untuk bergadang, dia meminum kopi untuk bisa tidur? Apa fungsi kopi sudah berubah dimatanya?

Pagi yang cukup cerah ini Levi masih berada di ruang pribadinya. Melamuni sesuatu.

Jujur saja, Levi tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Petra. Disamping memikirkan apa yang dilakukan wanita itu, ia juga merasa bersalah karena telah menamparnya. Padahal ia bukanlah siapa-siapa Petra. Dia bukan ayahnya, bukan kakaknya, bahkan bukan kekasihnya. Tapi dia dengan berani, mendaratkan tangan yang biasa digunakan untuk membunuh Titan itu untuk menamparnya.

Kini ia bertemu dengan wanita caramel itu. Entah kenapa. Apa mungkin Levi masih mencintai wanita itu?

Padahal dia tahu dengan pasti bahwa wanita itu sudah tidak suci lagi. Bahwa wanita itu telah mahir melakukannya dengan pria lain. Bahwa wanita itu begitu jalang sampai mau melakukan pekerjaan hina. Bahwa wanita itu, dengan mulutnya sendiri, mengiyakan apa yang dituduh Levi saat itu, tanpa unsur kebohongan sedikitpun dimatanya.

Bagaimana bisa Levi masih tetap mencintai wanita jalang itu? Wanita penjual tubuh? Wanita hina?

Memikirkannya saja membuat Levi hampir kehilangan akal sehat. Ia hampir melemparkan vas bunga berisi bunga lilac kedepan pintu jika saja tidak ada seseorang yang masuk tiba-tiba.

Irvine berada di ambang pintu sekarang. Melihat Levi yang siap meraih vas bunga itu.

"Ternyata orang tertinggi di pasukan juga tidak memiliki tata krama memasuki ruang pribadi orang." ucap Levi, menyindir.

Irvine tak membalas apa-apa. Ia lalu menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan berjalan masuk, duduk disalah satu kursi disana.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Levi, tipis akan basa-basi.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitaumu sesuatu."

Mendengar itu Levi menyenderkan punggungnya ditembok terdekat, tidak jadi meraih vas bunga itu. Ia siap mendengar hal yang Irvine katakan.

"Cinta itu tanpa alasan. Cinta itu tidak bisa memilih, karena cinta bukan pilihan tapi keyakinan."

Levi masih memasang wajah kesalnya meski terlihat sedikit raut heran, kenapa Irvine seolah tahu segalanya.

"Aku tidak membaca pikiranmu untuk mengetahui ini, Levi. Tapi kau yang mengirimkan pemikiranmu itu untuk aku ketahui."

Levi masih terdiam. Menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Kau tidak usah menyerah dari kenyataan. Kalau kau memang mencintainya, bawa dia bersamamu, jadikan dia milikmu dan pastikan bahwa hanya kau yang bisa melindunginya."

Perkataan itu tak membuat Levi angkat bicara. Ia tetap bungkam meski perlahan kerutan kesal diwajahnya sedikit berkurang. Mungkin ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu sekarang, tentang benar dan salahnya perkataan Irvine.

"Kau jangan mau dikalahkan gengsimu yang setinggi langit itu."

"Tsk."

"Cobalah kau berpikir sedikit lebih liar."

Langkah kaki Levi terlihat sedikit cepat. Kakinya itu menuju tempat yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya namun cukup lama juga tak ia datangi.

Sesampainya di ambang pintu tempat itu, matanya langsung mencari sebuah siluet seseorang yang dicarinya.

Saat ia berhasil menemukan sosok itu, Levi langsung melangkah semakin mendekat, membuat suara langkah kakinya terdengar nyaring di lantai kayu yang ia pijak.

"Aku akan membayarmu berapapun. Temani aku malam ini." ucapnya pada orang itu.

"Kau mau kan? Petra Rall?" tambahnya lagi.

**TBC**

Hyaaaa~ fict RiVetra berating M pertama sayaaa~ Maaf ya untuk para penggemar Petra, disini saya benar-benar membuat dia seperti wanita jalang... Maafkan perbuatan nista saya pada dewi kemenangan itu

Author memang masih abal, abal sekali malah.

Semoga, fict nista saya ini gak dapet flame #aamin.

_Arigatou gozaimasu mina-san_

Ok, see you next chapter ^0^


	2. Chapter 2

**Unconditionally**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Author datang dengan segala kenistaan. Buahaha 'D**

**Kesamaan cerita diluar perkiraan.**

**Yang author tahu,, ini memang hasil pemikiran penuh nista saya.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu dan arigatou gozaimba juga ^^**

**Ah! Buat Ryu-chan, makasih Reviewnya ^.^ Author sayang kamu nak.. #nangis nista**

**Soal ada 'anu-anu'nya.. Baca aja sekarang ok?**

**Buat Kusanagi Mikan makasih juga sarannya ^^ author emang belum sempet edit waktu itu.. T.T**

**Enjoy**

**Sayang Readers**

**RnR**

**Chapter 2**

_Petra kecil berlari terengah-engah seperti dikejar seseorang. Sesekali ia melirik ke belakang untuk memastikan seseorang yang mengejarnya itu semakin jauh dengannya._

_Mata berwarna madunya terlihat memancarkan kepanikan. Entah sudah berapa batu tajam yang menancap pada kakinya yang tak beralas. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah kebebasan dari apa yang ada dibelakangnya._

_"Mau kemana huh?"_

_Petra terkaget. Ia berhenti berlari karena dihadapannya adalah jalan buntu. Seseorang yang mengejarnya dari tadi sudah ada di hadapanya, memojokkan tubuh kecil itu._

_"Paman.. Jangan lakukan apa-apa padaku.." ucap gadis kecil itu dengan suara gemetar._

_"Hm? Tidak akan apa-apa. Kau hanya perlu menemani pamanmu ini. Anggap saja sebagai balas budi karena memampungmu setelah kematian ayahmu."_

_Petra semakin terpojok. Tangannya yang gemetar mencengkram bajunya sendiri. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa. Kenapa pamannya ini berusaha melakukan hal tidak baik padanya._

_"Ayolah Petra. Itu tidak akan sakit. Percayalah."_

_Ia menggeleng. Tetap enggan melakukan apa yang diinginkan pamannya._

_"Baiklah. Karena kau terus menolak, paman akan memaksamu melakukannya!"_

_"Kyaaaaa!"_

Levi dibawa ke 'kamar tugas' Petra. Dan kini hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam sana. Masih saling diam.

Mata Levi menatap ke sekitar. Memerhatikan setiap sudut ruangan itu. Ruangan yang hanya terdapat sebuah ranjang dan meja beserta kursinya di satu sudut. Pencahayaan mengandalkan lampu duduk di atas meja dan di sebelah daun pintu.

Levi masih berdiri di belakang Petra. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia nekad melakukan ini. Ia takut hanya akan menyakiti Petra. Mengatakan bahwa wanita itu jalang sedangkan dirinya sendiri sekarang akan menikmati kejalangan wanita tersebut.

Perlahan Petra menghadap Levi. Menatap dengan enggan pada pria itu. Dan yang dipandang, balik memandangnya.

Dengan sedikit hembusan napas berat, Petra duduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya tak lagi memandang Levi yang kini melangkah mendekatinya.

"Aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku menyukaimu." ucap Levi.

Ia melepaskan ikatan _cravat_ dilehernya. Levi merasa sesak secara tiba-tiba.

"Tapi karena aku tertantang melakukan ini denganmu." tambahnya lagi.

Petra mendongak. Kini ia bisa melihat dada bidang di hadapannya. Ya meski kemeja masih melekat disana tapi seluruh kancing sudah resmi terbuka. Apa ia akan benar-benar melakukan ini.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, _heichou_. Silahkan lakukan sesukamu."

Alis Levi berkerut. Ia merasa sedikit frustasi dengan apa yang dilakukan wanita ini. Kenapa mudah sekali? Apa wanita ini tidak cukup memiliki uang sampai melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini? Lupakan. Petra bukanlah wanita miskin. Ia pasti mampu menghidupi diri sendiri bahkan mungkin masih memiliki tabungan dengan hanya menjadi pembuat kopi.

Tanpa aba-aba, Levi menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir mungil Petra. Petra, selaku orang yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba itu tentunya terkaget dengan melebarkan bola matanya. Meski samar, terlihat rona merah dipipinya. Jantungnya pun dirasa berdetak lebih cepat. Ini reaksi yang berlebihan untuk ukuran wanita yang sering melakukannya.

Levi menikmati bibir Petra dengan lembut. Ia seolah merasakan rasa kopi disana. Ia membuat dirinya sendiri terhanyut.

Awalnya memang lembut. Yang menempel hanya bibir dan bibir. Namun setelah itu Levi mulai membuka mulutnya, menjilat bibir lawannya. Ia juga mulai mendorong tubuh Petra untuk berbaring diatas ranjang, dengan Levi diatasnya, merunduk menikmati ciuman yang sebenarnya belum pernah ia lakukan.

Menerima kode membukanya mulut Levi, Petra turut melakukan hal yang sama. Membuka mulutnya untuk membiarkan Levi menikmati lebih lanjut. Menjelajahi rongga mulut wanita itu.

Petra akui, untuk pria yang belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini, Levi sangat berbakat memanjakan seseorang. Dibuktikan dengan terangsangnya semua tubuh Petra. Wanita itu menyentuh tenguk dingin Levi. Sentuhan yang sangat menghipnotis Levi setelahnya.

Levi memperdalam ciuman itu. Tadi di awal terkesan lembut dan manis. Dan sekarang jadi ganas penuh nafsu. Petra sama sekali tidak mendesah akibat perbuatan Levi itu. Sama sekali tidak.

Levi berhenti saat napasnya dirasa terputus. Ia butuh menghirup udara. Napas tersenggal juga dirasakan Petra. Keduanya sibuk mengikat oksigen masing-masing.

"Kau berbakat." ucap Petra disertai seringai kecilnya.

Ah. Levi kehabisan akal sehat. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa orang lain tak bisa berhenti melakukan hal ini. Lagipula ia belum menjelajah lebih lanjut.

Petra menggerakan tangannya membuka kancing bajunya sendiri. Dan terbukalah pakaian itu. Menyisakan tubuh bagian atasnya yang terbuka, tanpa benang sehelaipun.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Levi tercengang. Ia mulai merasa takut sekarang. Hah? _The_ _Humanity's Strongest Soldier _merasa takut? Itu merupakan fitnah terbesar. Tapi sayangnya itu bukan merupakan fitnah. Dia memang merasa takut. Entah karena alasan apa. Kembali berjuta-juta pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Bahkan sepertinya kata 'berjuta-juta' tak cukup mewakili angka banyaknya pertanyaan itu.

Ketakutan yang pertama ia sadari, Petra memegang tangannya lalu mengarahkan pada dadanya yang terbuka. Menyuruh pria itu menyentuh salah satu daerah sensitifnya itu. Tangannya menegang seketika. Bukan, ia buka takut karena tidak berani menyentuh itu tapi ia takut.. karena sekarang, dihadapannya, Petra mengeluarkan air mata dari manik mata _caramel_ itu.

"Perlakukan aku seperti ucapanmu. Perlakukan aku seperti wanita jalang. Karena itulah aku.."

Levi tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Tangannya terasa kaku mendadak. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Petra menangis.

Tanpa menarik tangannya, Levi memajukan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Petra. Kemudian ia mengucapkan sesuatu ditelinga wanita tersebut.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa kau melakukan ini.."

Yang Levi dapat dari pertanyaannya hanyalah isakan kecil. Mungkin bukan saatnya ia bertanya.

Sama seperti yang diawal tadi, Levi kembali mencium bibir Petra. Sekarang lebih lama dan sarat akan emosi batin. Levi memejamkan matanya, dengan kerutan dalam dialisnya. Terserah pendapat wanita ini tentangnya setelah ini berlalu.

Levi yang bagaikan kehausan mengganti posisi ciumannya. Kini dileher jenjang Petra, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana. Setelah ia puas disana, ia beralih pada dada bagian atas, melakukan sama persis dengan di leher. Ciuman dengan sedikit gigitan dan hisapan yang menyisakan tanda. Disamping itu, tangan Levi diposisikannya disamping tubuh Petra untuk menjaga tubuhnya sendiri agar tetap berada diatas tubuh Petra tanpa menindihnya.

Lidah itu terus menjelajahi area yang diinginkannya. Entah sudah berapa banyak tanda kemerahan yang ia buat diatas kulit putih tersebut. Levi menikmatinya meski batinnya masih sarat akan rasa kecewa dan tidak mengerti dengan keputusan Petra ini.

"Aku tidak mau kau seperti ini.. Petra.."

Petra tak berusaha menanyakan kenapa. Ia terlalu merasa riskan dengan perkataan yang akan keluar darinya.

Levi terus melanjutkan apa yang harus ia lakukan disaat seperti ini. Bahkan ia sudah tak ingat lagi kapan Petra menarik kemejanya terlepas begitu saja sampai tergeletak di lantai. Ia terus memikirkan segala hal yang terjadi. Ia terus memutar-balikkan penalarannya, menjungkir-balikkan kenyataan, mempermainkan situasi. Dan tampaknya, seiring waktu berlalu, ia sudah mahir memasuk-keluarkan miliknya. Ia tidak mendengar jeritan Petra saat menerima tubuhnya dimasuki sesuatu. Ia menghiraukan cengkraman tangan Petra pada tubuhnya. Ia hanya menikmati apa yang harus dinikmatinya sekarang.

Seperti menjadi mesin pembunuh wanita, Levi mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh Petra dengan sekali hentakan, setelah sebelumnya bermain didalam sana.

"Aaaargh!" jeritan itu terdengar seraya sesuatu keluar.

Keringat tampak membasahi pelipis Petra. Ia terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit.

Levi berhenti. Menyadari akan satu hal. Seprai putih yang menutupi ranjang itu kini terdapat bercak merah. Sebagai seorang petarung, tentunya Levi tahu bahwa bercak itu adalah darah. Ia tidak mungkin salah melihatnya.

"Petra.."

"Tidak apa-apa.. Lanjutkan saja.."

Meski samar Levi bisa melihat ringisan Petra. Itu pasti sakit sekali. Tidak mungkin tidak apa-apa jika terlihat ringisan menyakitkan itu.

"Jangan-jangan.. Kau baru melakukan ini disana.."

Petra meliriknya sedikit.

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Katakan! Kau baru melakukannya disana?"

Terdapat sedikit jeda untuk Levi mendapatkan jawaban.

"Memangnya apa yang kau ketahui. Kau juga baru melakukannya sekarang kan?"

"Jika kau sudah pernah melakukannya atau bahkan sering, kau tidak akan mengeluarkan darah seperti ini! Kau tidak akan meringis kesakitan!"

"Aku tidak dibayar untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Aku akan membayar sesuai yang kau inginkan! Asal kau mengatakan semua yang tidak aku ketahui!"

Petra terdiam lagi. Ia memosisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Melihat Petra yang merubah posisinya, Levi bergegas memberikan jas hitamnya untuk menutupi tubuh Petra yang terekspos diseluruh bagian. Levi juga sudah mengenakan celananya dengan benar. Levi duduk ditepi ranjang, menautkan jari-jarinya dan meletakannya dilutut. Mata kelamnya menatap Petra. Kini tatapannya lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Katakanlah."

Petra mengeratkan jas yang menutupi tubuhnya. Matanya sama sekali tidak mau memandang manik Levi. Petra bisa mencium aroma tubuh pria itu. Aroma maskulin yang menenangkan.

"Aku tidak pernah membiarkan mereka menyentuhku lebih dari pinggang."

Mata Levi berkilat. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan siap meledak dari kepalanya namun ia masih menginginkan Petra mengatakannya lebih lanjut. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya menunggu wanita itu kembali berbicara.

"Aku takut.. Aku takut jika ada yang melakukannya tidak sesuai dengan peraturan yang aku buat.."

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkanku melakukannya?"

"Aku.."

Petra menunduk. Membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua tungkai yang dilipat. Entah apa yang ia lakukan disana.

"Kenapa kau tidak berusaha menjelaskan dari awal aku bertanya padamu? Kenapa kau bertindak seolah kau memang benar-benar seperti apa yang aku pikirkan?"

Wanita itu masih terdiam dibalik tungkainya. Levi menunggu.

"Aku pernah dipaksa melakukan itu oleh pamanku saat aku masih kecil. Dia mengatakan hal-hal buruk padaku.. mencuci otakku. Lalu dia mati karena kecelakaan beberapa hari kemudian. Aku sudah tidak memiliki satupun keluarga, aku diperlakukan semena-mena, alasannya sederhana.. Karena aku seorang wanita. Wanita hanya diciptakan untuk memuaskan para pria, tidak lebih. Itu yang dikatakan mereka."

"Dan kau menerima itu? Menerima semua tuduhan mereka tanpa tahu jati dirimu sesungguhnya? Untuk apa kau hidup, untuk apa kau diciptakan? Kau menerima anggapan buruk tentang wanita dengan mudahnya? Tanpa mau menunjukkan seperti apa kau sesungguhnya?"

Petra semakin membenamkan wajahnya.

"Sesuatu itu tergantung dirimu sendiri. Tidak peduli orang lain menganggapmu apa, itu tergantung kau yang menentukan cara hidupmu. Tapi kau menentukannya dengan salah."

"Aku putus asa.. Memangnya apa yang akan aku dapatkan jika aku menjadi wanita baik-baik? Apa yang akan aku terima jika aku membela diriku sendiri? Memangnya siapa yang peduli padaku.. aku tidak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini.."

"Kau salah. Di luar sana pasti ada yang menunggumu, mencintaimu, menyimpanmu diurutan teratas hidupnya."

Tampak raut kesedihan di wajah Petra yang sudah mendongak menatap Levi. Memerhatikan bagaimana raut pria itu saat mengatakan hal yang menurutnya menghibur.

"Aku tidak yakin." balas Petra.

"Kau tidak harus yakin. Kau hanya cukup percaya. Percaya pada orang yang mencintaimu itu."

Hening. Perkataan berbelit-belit namun penuh arti itu terus terngiang ditelinganya. Sampai sebuah pertanyaan telak ia keluarkan.

"Kenapa kau sangat mempermasalahkan aku yang seperti ini?"

"Karena kau salah mengartikan hidupmu. Hidup itu tidak sekejam yang kau bayangkan."

"Bukan, maksudku.. kenapa kau bertindak sejauh ini? Kenapa kau bertindak seperti.. peduli padaku?"

Levi sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan barusan. Mata kelamnya refleks melihat kearah lain, menjauhkan tatapan penasaran Petra. Bagaimanapun dia tidak seharusnya mengataka alasan itu jika ia sudah bertekad melupakan Petra karena kekecewaannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Petra lagi.

Suaranya terdengar parau. Ia mengeratkan lagi jas ditubuhnya.

Levi berdiri. Membelakangi Petra.

"Apapun alasanku, itu tidak penting lagi sekarang."

Tubuh itu berbalik menghadap Petra dengan sebuah raut yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Apapun alasanku, kau pasti tidak peduli kan? Jadi, anggap saja aku peduli padamu karena kau adalah.. temanku."

Petra bisa melihat keraguan di kedua manik Levi. Dalam hatinya ia terus berterik, tidak ada teman yang melakukan hubungan seintim ini, tidak ada teman yang tampak sangat gusar melihat temannya itu terlalu dekat dengan pria lain, tidak ada teman yang membuatnya nyaman dan ingin memilikinya. Benar-benar keliru. Levi salah memilih kata.

Tubuh tegap itu mendekati Petra dan memberi usapan lembut dipucuk kepalanya. Tampak seperti menenangkan.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan menjadi yang terakhir atau tidak. Yang jelas, pikirkan hal yang aku katakan tadi. Kau harus tahu kalau rasa kecewaku masih ada. Jangan membuatnya bertambah."

Levi menidurkan Petra diranjang itu. Menggantikan jas dengan selimut hangat untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Saat ini Petra tak melakukan apa-apa selain memikirkan berbagai hal. Juga mengumpulkan tekad untuk mengatakan sesuatu sebelum semuanya terlambat. Ia harus mencoba memikirkan perasaannya sendiri untuk saat ini.

Meski singkat, Levi memberi sebuah ciuman dibibir Petra. Ciuman yang tenang. Ciuman yang mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir. Saat ia akan berhenti, tiba-tiba tangan Petra menahan tenguknya. Menahan ciuman itu untuk bertahan lebih lama. Petra membuka mulutnya untuk memberi celah. Tadinya Levi hanya diam dalam posisinya, namun menyadari kini ada sebuah air yang mengalir dipipi Petra, ia menuruti kemauan wanita itu. Memperdalam ciuman mereka yang sarat akan emosi.

Mereka akhirnya berhenti. Levi kembali berdiri dan memakai kemejanya lagi, disertai cravat dan jas hitam yang hanya disampaikan dibahu. Petra langsung menghadap kesisi lain. Berpura-pura tertidur.

Levi memandangi kepala Petra yang menyembul dibalik selimut. Apa ia akan berubah untuknya? Bermimpi saja.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Levi bermaksud akan pergi. Ia sudah siap membuka engsel pintu jika saja suara Petra tidak menghentikannya.

"Aku menyukaimu." katanya.

Levi memandang kaget pada tubuh Petra yang masih menghadap arah lain.

"Aku melakukan ini denganmu karena aku menyukaimu, heichou. Bahkan mungkin ini sudah berubah menjadi cinta."

Levi membisu. Ia lalu keluar ruangan itu, pergi. Menghiraukan Petra yang semakin terisak didalam sana.

Sesampainya diluar kamar, Levi menggeram tanpa suara, meninju tangannya pada tembok yang memisahkan lorong ini dengan kamar. Tampak seperti orang yang tengah menyesal.

"Sial!" umpatnya.

Hari berikutnya Levi tak menghubungi ataupun berkunjung ke kedai kopi. Dia sibuk dengan rencana ekspedisi yang akan dilakukan besok. Sebagai salah satu kapten tentu saja ia harus ikut mengatur strategi agar tidak kehilangan banyak prajurit. Hanya mimpi memang jika berharap adanya ekspedisi tanpa pengorbanan.

Levi tampak serius menuliskan formasi pasukan diruang kerja. Sampai seseorang meminta ijin masuk dan ia perbolehkan.

"_Ano_, Levi _heichou_! Ada kiriman untuk anda."

Ternyata yang datang adalah Eren. Ia tampak membawa baki dengan sebuah kantung kertas dan tempat air diatasnya.

Levi tampak heran, seingatnya ia tidak memesan apa-apa. Ia juga tidak sedang menunggu kiriman.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Saya tidak tahu. Tapi dari aromanya ini seperti kopi."

Mata Levi membulat sempurna. Dalam benaknya tersebutlah sebuah kata 'mungkinkah...'

Ia memberi isyarat agar Eren membawakan barang kiriman itu ke mejanya. Diletakannyalah disana. Sebelum pergi, Eren mengepalkan tangannya didepan dada sebagai tanda hormat.

Perlahan Levi membuka kantung kertas itu. Dan ia mendapati beberapa cookies disana. Dari aromanya ia bisa menyadari sesuatu. Kesadarannya itu diperkuat saat ia membuka tempat airnya. Itu berisi kopi.

"Petra.."

Kenapa ia begitu yakin bahwa Petra yang mengirimkan ini semua? Hey, memangnya Levi sudah berapa lama berkunjung ke kedai itu? Tidak mungkin ia tidak tahu kalau cookies dan kopi itu buatan Petra.

Ada sebuah senyuman kecil disana. Ah, manis sekali. Ia boleh berharap kan?

Petra tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara ketukan di meja. Ia memang sedang melamun tadi, jadi tidak fokus pada apapun. Mata bulatnya melihat siapa yang menimbulkan suara itu. Ternyata seorang pria yang sudah lama menjadi 'pelanggannya'. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Kau bisa menemaniku malam ini kan?"

Tak ada balasan dari Petra. Dia tampak kebingungan dengan jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan. Tidak seharusnya ia menjadi sebingung ini tapi.. apa yang dikatakan Levi padanya malam itu membuatnya sedikit berharap pada masa depannya. Ia tidak ingin seperti ini lagi. Ia tidak ingin lagi menyerah pada kenyataan akan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya pria itu lagi.

Terlihat sedikit getaran ditangan Petra. Ia belum pernah menolak 'pekerjaannya' ini sebelumnya. Dengan raut yang diusahakan sebiasa mungkin, Petra mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Maaf, Moses-_san_. Aku tidak bisa menemani anda."

Pria yang dipanggil Moses itu tampak heran. Dia memajukan tubuhnya agar bias sejajar dengan wajah Petra.

"Kenapa hm?"

Petra memalingkan wajahnya agar menjauh.

"Jika kau tidak mau, aku bisa memaksa."

Mata itu tampak terkejut. Tubuhnya menegang. Ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini. Dalam hati ia terus menyerukan nama orang yang dicintainya. Alarm bahayanya berbunyi, ia harus kabur.

**TBC**

Haa… membutuhkan waktu yg cukup lama buat mikirin ending chapter ini.. dan jadinya kaya begini.. hehe ^^

Petra dalam bayaha!

Maaf jika agak mengecewakan. Author baru pertama kali ini bikin fict yang ada adegan 'itu'nya..

Sekali lagi gomen nasai #bungkuk

Demo.. arigatou )

Ok, ditunggu Reviewnya~

See you next chapter ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Unconditionally**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Yeeee chapter 3~**

**Padahal tadinya fict ini cuma buat iseng-iseng aja, agak ragu pas bikin adegan 'itu'nya. Takut dosa **

**Tapi emang gitu adanya kan ya...**

**Makasih buat review dari readers semua ^^**

**Author juga ngehargain para silent readers. Tapi sebisa mungkin, kasi jejak kehadiran anda yaa~**

**Oh iya, Moses itu seseorang yang... Apa ya? Pokonya ada juga di animenya, sebagai sampingan. Author pake tokoh yang gak terlalu dikenal karena takutnya ada yg gak setuju kalo author pake yang terkenal. Pokonya disini si Moses itu... Baca aja deh ^^**

**Author sayang readers**

**Happy reading**

**RnR**

**Chapter 3**

Dalam sebuah situasi yang tidak memadai.

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan Levi tidak enak. Terbersit sebuah nama dibenaknya. Pandangannya pun jadi sedikit tidak fokus, padahal sekarang ia tengah menangani para Titan yang menyerang formasi pasukan pengintai. Hampir saja ia lengah dan membuat anak buahnya menjadi cemilan siang raksasa.

Tapi tetap saja perasaan tidak enak itu terus menghantuinya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Hal apa yang membuatnya merasa segelisah ini?

"Petra.. Kau pasti baik-baik saja kan.." gumannya.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpa Petra. Ya, semoga saja.

Levi terus berusaha memfokuskan diri pada raksasa yang menjadi mangsanya. Ia terus menghabisi mereka satu persatu. Tapi perasaan itu datang lagi dan membuat Levi gagal memotong tenguk raksasa yang ia hadapi.

Tali tembaga yang mengait pada pohon-pohon raksasa membelit tak beraturan, Levi terjerembab dari atas pohon. Dan.. Krek.. Kakinya terkilir.

"Tch!"

"Levi! Tetap waspada!" teriak Irvine dari atas pohon.

Akhirnya raksasa yang tadi ditangani Levi diselesaikan Irvine. Dan Levi masih terduduk diatas rumbut. Napasnya tak beraturan. Matanya tak fokus pada objek yang ia pandang. Sangat menyedihkan untuk seorang prajurit terkuat.

Melihat kondisi Levi, Irvine menghampirinya. Tampak sedikit kesal karena Levi tidak bertindak profesional seperti biasa.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Levi!"

Levi hanya melirik sesaat pada Irvine. Ia tidak peduli atasannya itu kecewa atau apalah padanya. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah firasat buruknya terhadap Petra.

Ia mencoba bangkit berdiri dengan menancapkan pedang ditangannya. Tapi itu adalah ide buruk. Rasa nyeri menguasai kaki kirinya.

"Kau terluka! Beristirahatlah dikereta kuda, sisanya biar yang lain yang menyelesaikan."

Levi menatap kesal pada Irvine. Dia memang terluka, tapi tidak mau diperlakukan seperti orang terluka. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari Irvine dan tidak mengindahkan perintah komandannya itu, Levi langsung memacu manuver 3D-nya lagi untuk menyelesaikan ekspedisi kali ini. Ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Tidak semestinya ia beristirahat hanya gara-gara terkilir. Dan lagi, perasaannya tetap tidak enak.

"Dasar keras kepala."

Dilain tempat, di waktu yang sama. Moses terus melangkah mendekati tubuh wanita yang teronggok tak berdaya dipojok ruangan. Setelah mendengar penolakan halus wanita itu, dia bergegas membawanya ke kediamannya, melancarkan segala bentuk penyiksaan agar wanita yang dihadapinya menyerah padanya. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di gudang penyimpanan rumah Moses.

"Ini salahmu, Petra." ucap Moses dengan sunggingan liar dibibirnya.

Petra yang sudah tak berdaya hanya bisa memandang benci pada pria pirang itu. Berjam-jam ia mendapat tendangan dan tamparan darinya. Luka lebam dan darah disudut bibirnya sudah tampak mengering. Ini menjadi sangat rumit.

"Dasar maniak." cibir Petra.

Moses tertawa ringan mendengar suara pelan Petra. Kakinya kembali menendang tubuh Petra, mengotori pakaian yang dikenakan wanita itu. Perlahan Moses berjongkok, menatap Petra yang juga menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Padahal aku tidak ingin melukaimu seperti ini. Tapi kau tidak lagi seperti dulu."

Tangannya meraih pipi Petra dengan lembut, mengusapnya dengan sangat lembut tidak seperti apa yang dilakukannya beberapa menit lalu.

"Saat pertama kali melakukannya denganmu, aku sudah menjadi ketagihan. Aku bahkan tidak ingat melakukan berapa kali denganmu. Kau juga menerima sekian banyak uang yang aku bayar setelah menikmati tubuhmu. Tapi sekarang kenapa kau menolak?"

Petra menyingkirkan tangan hina Moses. Sudah cukup tindakan Moses terhadapnya. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Melebihi apa yang seharusnya.

"Aku akan berhenti dalam pekerjaan ini." ucap Petra yakin.

"Hee? Kenapa? Padahal aku setia menjadi pelangganmu selamanya."

"Aku tidak mau lagi terjebak dalam dunia kelamku."

"Tapi bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana aku bisa bersamamu lagi jika tidak dengan pekerjaanmu itu? Bahkan aku belum pernah melebihi daerah yang kau larang selama ini."

Petra menggeram dalam hati. Pria yang dihadapinya sudah gila. Secepat mungkin ia harus keluar dari tempat ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Seorang pria bukanlah lawannya yang seimbang.

"Bagaimana cara agar aku bisa membunuhmu?" tanya Petra sinis.

"Ahahaha! Kau bercanda?"

Plak!

Satu tamparan kembali mendarat dipipi Petra. Pria itu benar-benar kasar. Sesaat setelah itu, Moses langsung membungkam mulut Petra dengan bibirnya. Mencium paksa wanita itu. Berkali-kali Petra mencoba mendorong tubuh Moses namun nihil. Kekuatannya tak cukup besar untuk melawan pria yang haus akan nafsu.

"Petra, harusnya kau mengerti.."

Petra kembali mendorong pria itu menjauh. Dan kembali lagi Moses menciuminya.

"Harusnya kau sadar kalau.."

"Lepaskan aku bodoh!"

"Aku mencintaimu Petra!"

Petra terus meronta dan berkali-kali mencoba menampar Moses. Dan akhirnya berhasil. Tapi sepertinya tidak berpengaruh banyak karena Moses terus berbicara.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu Petra! Aku selalu menyempatkan diri dari kepolisian untuk menjadi pelangganmu agar aku bisa bersama denganmu. Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya! Dan sekaranglah saatnya. Sebenarnya aku membawa cincin untuk melamarmu, _hora_!"

Moses mengeluarkan kotak kecil di dalam saku celananya, menunjukkan sebuah cincin perak didalamnya. Ini bukan hal yang baik.

"Menikahlah denganku."

"Tidak."

Alis yang berkerut terlihat diwajah Moses. Dia terlihat tidak senang.

"Siapa yang membuatmu berubah seperti ini? Dulu kau tidak pernah bersikap sekeras ini!"

Moses bangkit berdiri. Menatap kesal namun lelah dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Moses! Kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapa bagiku! Kau mati pun tidak masalah!"

"Kau mencari masalah denganku berarti tidak ada pilihan lain untuk masa depanmu nona."

Moses melangkah menuju pintu dan membiarkan Petra tetap disana. Pintu pun dikunci. Itu artinya Petra terjebak ditempat yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui dimana.

Dengan lemah Petra mengusap darah disudut bibirnya. Rasa sakit terasa di hampir sekujur tubuhnya. Dia masih duduk dipojok ruangan.

Ruangan ini hanya terdiri dari bertumpuk-tumpuk kotak kayu yang cukup besar. Tak ada jendela satupun disana kecuali ventilasi udara.

Sesekali Petra meringis merasakan sakit ditubuhnya itu. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemah untuk sekedar berdiri dan menjangkau ventilasi udara yang mungkin cukup untuk tubuhnya keluar. Mungkin itu akan ia lakukan jika rasa sakit ditubuhnya sedikit berkurang. Ia mendapat firasat kalau Moses akan memaksanya menikah beberapa hari lagi. Pria sepertinya benar-benar harus dienyahkan didunia ini. Dia menyebutkan dirinya sendiri kepolisian? Huh. Dasar laki-laki gila. Ternyata kepolisian saat ini sangatlah buruk. Apa tidak cukup dengan para koruptor yang berasal dari kepolisian? Ditambah orang bejat seperti Moses juga bersarang disana. Semakin hancurlah kepolisian dalam pandangan Petra. Kepolisian hanyalah berisi orang-orang rakus yang serakah, maniak dan egois.

Perta masih memiliki harapan pada ventilasi itu. Harapannya yang tinggal satu. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang mengetahui keberadaannya disini. Kecuali kakek tua pelanggan kopinya yang menyaksikan dirinya ditarik keluar dan dibawa Moses. Mengingat dirinya tidak memiliki keluarga, Petra semakin kehilangan harapan akan adanya orang yang mencarinya. Tapi, apa ia masih bisa berharap pada satu orang yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya sekarang? Berharap pada orang yang telah dibuat kecewa olehnya? Siapa pihak yang salah disini. Tidak ada yang tahu. Tidak ada yang tahu sampai Petra berhenti meratapi keadaannya ditempat ia berada sekarang. Harapan, datanglah untuknya.

Pasukan pengintai sudah kembali sore ini dari ekspedisi. Tidak banyak yang menjadi santapan raksasa. Tapi banyak juga yang mendapat luka kecil maupun serius. Misalnya saja prajurit terkuat umat manusia. Dia berjalan sedikit pincang menuju ruangan pribadinya.

Setelah sampai ia langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas kursi.

Matahari sore yang berwarna jingga menghiasi ruangan itu. Memberi sebuah ketenangan tersendiri bagi Levi.

Mata kelamnya melirik sebuah tempat minum diatas meja kerjanya. Kalau tidak salah, benda itu masih berisi seteguk kopi lagi.

Levi meraihnya dan..

Prang

Benda itu terjatuh, menumpahkan cairan pekat didalamnya.

Levi terpaku. Aroma kopi itu memang masih bisa tercium tapi, ada yang tampak berbeda. Cairan pekat itu tidak menenangkannya sama sekali. Itu hanya membuat firasatnya kembali buruk. Sesuatu telah terjadi tanpa ia ketahui. Dan apa sesuatu yang terjadi itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan Petra? Pikirannya mengatakan iya.

"Sial!" umpatnya saat mencoba untuk berdiri.

Kondisinya memang tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan hal lain selain duduk beristirahat. Salah-salah cedera kakinya akan semakin memburuk.

Tapi kenapa tidak? Kenapa ia tidak memaksakan keadaannya untuk memastikan apakah Petra bain-baik saja di kedai kopinya atau tidak? Ia mampu jika ia mau.

Namun terlalu banyak kata 'tapi' yang bertebaran di dalam pikirannya. Terlalu banyak rasa ragu yang ia kumpulkan. Dan terlalu banyak pula pertanyaan akan dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan sulit yang sama sekali tidak ia temukan jawabannya. Pertanyaan yang berteriak-teriak dalam otaknya, 'kenapa?'.

Sebenarnya ia sudah menemukan jawabannya. Sudah menemukan jawaban pertanyaan itu sesaat setelah pertanyaannya terdengar di telinganya, meracuni otaknya.

Tapi kembali lagi pada berjuta alasan yang menahan Levi untuk bertindak. Lagipula, ia tidak yakin kalau Petra mau bersanding dengannya.

Jadi Levi hanya diam dikursinya. Tanpa melakukan apa-apa selain memutar otak. Memikirkan hal buruk dan baik secara bersamaan. Mencoba menenangkan diri sendiri yang gundah itu. Kopi tidak membantu. Ia kehabisan akal untuk tenang. Meski wajahnya selalu tampak datar tanpa emosi, tapi siapa tahu didalamnya tertanam ekspresi apa.

Kesunyian sore itu terhancurkan oleh seseorang yang datang ke ruangan pribadi Levi tanpa mengetuk pintu ataupun menyahut dari luar. Dan Levi tahu persis siapa yang datang itu. Si 'komandan tidak sopan' pastinya.

Sesaat Levi melempar tatapan 'ada apa kau kemari' pada Irvine. Hal itu ditanggapi dengan duduknya si pria pirang di atas ranjang yang sama sekali belum terjamah pemiliknya hari itu.

"Aku kagum padamu. Kau bisa bertahan menahan sakit dikakimu itu untuk menjaga eksistensimu dalam bertarung. Aku tarik ucapanku tentang kecewa padamu." ucap Irvine dengan santai.

Mata safir milik si komandan melirik heran pada lantai ruangan itu, tepat disamping kaki Levi. Lalu ia seolah berubah menjadi pria cerewet yang tidak bisa diam dalam waktu yang lama. Terus berusaha mengajak berbicara pada lawannya yang tampak banyak pikiran ini.

"Kukira kau benar-benar royal tentang kebersihan. Tapi.. sekarang tidak lagi ya?"

Levi uang mengerti arah pandangan Irvine langsung mengeluarkan napas berat. Kenapa hal seperti itu saja harus dibahas oleh seorang komandan pasukan berani mati? Pikirnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membersihkannya sekarang." balas Levi asal.

Irvine menunjukkan wajah mengertinya dengan mengangguk-ngangguk pelan. Kalau dipikir oleh dirinya sendiri, ia terlalu banyak berbasa-basi untuk mengobrol masalah serius dengan Levi. Akhirnya Irvine memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan seriusnya lebih cepat. Padahal tadinya ia sudah menyiapkan beberapa topik garing dan lelucon tidak lucu yang pastinya tidak ditanggapi oleh Levi.

"Aku sudah berpikir selama ini. Tentang dunia kejam yang kita tinggali. Aku selalu berpikir kapan umat manusia akan benar-benar bebas didunianya, tanpa khawatir akan pemangsa yang siap menerkap kapan saja. Aku meneliti banyak hal. Melakukan ekspedisi gila yang belum pernah dilakukan komandan sebelumnya untuk memastikan satu bukti yang menjadi hipotesaku. Satu bukti, dalam satu ekspedisi, dan menghabiskan banyak prajurit tak berdosa yang bahkan tidak tahu misi sebenarnya apa. Tapi bagaimana lagi.. Itu yang harus aku lakukan."

Terdapat sedikit jeda dalam pembicaraannya. Levi dengan tampangnya yang biasa memerhatikan Irvine. Mencari tahu masalah apa yang sebenarnya akan dibicarakan atasannya ini sampai harus mendatanginya kemari.

"Ini bukan masalah tercapai atau tidak. Tapi ini sebuah keyakinan akan menang. Aku menyadari satu hal. Aku terlalu sombong. Meremehkan anak buahku yang mengorbankan nyawa demi kebebasan umat manusia. Menyaksikan satu per satu dari mereka tewas mengenaskan. Tanpa tahu siapa selanjutnya yang akan mati. Tidak tahu sampai kapan aku masih bisa memimpin."

Dalam hal ini memang tak ada yang tahu kapan dan siapa yang berkorban nyawa lagi. Akan sangat mengecewakan jika ternyata di masa depan umat manusia kalah. Bahkan mungkin punah karena menjadi makanan sehari-hari raksasa. Orang-orang yang mati lebih dulu, yang mengorbankan nyawanya lebih dulu, akan mengadili orang yang bertanggung jawab dalam permainan nyawa itu. Permainan paling kejam yang pernah dimainkan seorang manusia. Tidak seharusnya mempermainkan nyawa, mempermainkan tekad dan keyakinan.

"Sebelum aku yang mendapat giliran untuk mati, aku ingin memintamu menggantikanku sebagai komandan kelak. Aku ingin mewariskan tanggung jawabku padamu. Aku tidak ingin para atasan salah memilih komandan baru dan menjerumuskan manusia dalam kepunahan. Kau sama sepertiku, itulah kenapa aku sangat yakin kau bisa melakukan ini. Dan tolong camkan, aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Levi berhasil membulatkan mata sempurna. Dirinya? Jadi komandan setelah Irvine tewas? Lelucon macam apa itu? Ia belum pernah memegang tanggung jawab sebesar itu. Baiklah, Levi setuju tentang dirinya yang sama seperti Irvine, tapi bukan berarti Levi juga mampu memerintah sebijaksana Irvine. Ia begitu tidak yakin tentang tawaran mutlak tersebut.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Levi heran.

"Karena kau bisa melakukannya. Menyembunyikan rasa kemanusiaan dalam waktu yang lama."

Levi terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menolak kan? Jadi apa boleh buat.

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku yang lebih dulu mati daripadamu?"

"Tidak akan terjadi. Karena kau masih memiliki tujuan selain kebebasan umat manusia. Tujuan pribadimu. Aku tahu semuanya, Levi."

Terpakulah sudah. Seberapa memahaminya Irvine pada Levi? Seperti ayah pada anak saja. Atau jangan-jangan Irvine memang ayahnya? Ah, jangan berpikir bodoh. Dirinya dan Irvine berbeda umur 4 tahun. Tidak mungkin pria pirang itu ayahnya. Pikiran yang aneh.

"Aku tidak berjanji padamu tentang keberhasilanku." ujar Levi setelah cukup lama berpikir.

"Ya aku tahu. Kau memang tidak akan berjanji padaku. Tapi kau akan berjanji pada gadismu."

Terlihat sebuah senyuman jahil di wajah penuh wibawanya. Levi tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Ia hanya mendengus. Tidak tahu apa ia memang akan berjanji pada wanita itu. Lihat saja nanti.

Esok harinya Levi sudah bisa berjalan dengan lebih normal. Tidak lagi pincang. Ternyata yang ia butuhkan memang istirahat yang cukup. Itulah hebatnya si prajurit terkuat, bisa pulih dengan cepat tanpa pengobatan khusus yang diterimanya.

Hari senggang ini ia gunakan untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri, menyaksikan angkatan militer baru yang tengah mendapat pelatihan di lapangan. Satu per satu para calon kadet mendapat pertanyaan yang sama dari sang instruktur, tentang apa tujuan mereka masuk militer. Beberapa diantara mereka menjawab dengan tekad kuat dikedua matanya. Dan beberapa lagi menjawab disertai getaran hebat pada sekujur tubuh, merasa gentar dengan tatapan intimidasi si instruktur.

Levi memperhatikan mereka dari atas gedung. Melihat beberapa orang yang mungkin akan menjadi anak buahnya kelak. Semoga saja mereka tidak main-main dengan tujuan pasukannya nanti. Maksudnya, kepolisian haruslah menjalankan tugas dan kewajiban sesuai dengan apa yang harus dilakukan, penjaga gerbang haruslah menjaga dinding dari kehancuran, lalu pasukan pengintai, haruslah sesuai dengan tujuan utamanya. Untuk kejayaan umat manusia. Jika semuanya bisa berjalan sesuai irama yang seharusnya, tentu pasti tidak akan ada penyimpangan yang semakin memburuk. Tidak akan ada musuh lain didunia kecil manusia. Sudah cukup dengan raksasa sebagai musuh, tidak usah ditambah dengan manusia penyimpang itu. Dunia hanya akan semakin terlihat keruh. Dan semakin susah menjernihkannya lagi. Membutuhkan waktu dan tenaga yang sangat banyak.

Mata raven milik Levi sesekali berkilat melihat sosok-sosok tangguh dibawah sana. Para calon prajurit handal.

Levi menyusuri atap gedung pemerintahan itu perlahan. Disana bukan hanya dirinya saja yang melihat kondisi di bawah. Tapi ada beberapa petinggi lain yang menyaksikan. Seperti Mike dan wakilnya, Nanaba. Juga Hange yang berada agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Mike yang tepat berada dibelakang Levi tengah sibuk berbincang dengan Nanaba. Sebenarnya Levi tidak bermaksud menguping pembicaraan mereka, tapi salahkan saja mereka yang berbicara dengan nada yang cukup keras untuk ukuran pembicaraan pribadi. Jadi Levi bisa mendengar perbincangan itu. Apalagi setelah menyadari topik apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Aku tidak menemukan Petra di kedainya kemarin. Padahal aku sangat ingin ditemani olehnya saat lelah seperti kemarin.." Mike memulai.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang anda katakan."

Mike tampak tidak peduli dengan tanggapan Nanaba. Ia terus mengoceh tentang kekecewaannya.

"Aku dengar dia sudah tidak ada disana 2 hari lalu. Terakhir dia dibawa oleh seorang pria berseragam kepolisian. Apa pria itu saudaranya? Aku tidak mendengarkan perkataan kakek itu setelahnya. Aku terlalu lelah. Jadi aku langsung pergi."

Levi memicingkan matanya. Seingatnya, Petra tidak memiliki saudara satupun. Ia kembali mengingat perasaan tidak enak saat ekspedisi kemarin. Apa jangan-jangan memang ada hubungannya dengan Petra?

Levi berbalik menghadap Mike dan Nanaba. Tampak sedikit ekspresi di wajah datarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Mike tampak heran dengan pertanyaan Levi. Membutuhkan sepersekian detik untuk mencerna maksud dari pembicaraan Levi ini. Dan Mike menjentrikkan jarinya.

"Ah, kau sudah melakukannya ya?" Mike balik bertanya.

"Itu tidak penting. Apa yang kau tahu tentangnya akhir-akhir ini?"

Baiklah, Levi sedang serius kali ini. Terlihat dari pancaran matanya yang tampak sedikit panik dan gelisah. Sepenting itukan artian wanita itu baginya?

"Petra menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Tak ada kabar sama sekali karena ia pergi saat kedainya masih buka, masih ada pelanggan pula."

Seketika tanggapan-tanggapan negatif dan segala kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi memenuhi pikiran Levi. Tapi ia tetap berharap sesuatu yang paling buruk atau mungkin sesuatu yang tidak terlalu buruk pun tidak pernah terjadi pada wanita itu. Mengkhawatirkannya huh? Sebagai apa dia mengkhawatirkan Petra. Alasannya sangat tidak masuk akal tapi harus dipaksakan agar terlihat masuk akal. Levi mengkhawatirkan Petra sebagai seorang 'teman'. Ya, hanya teman.

Levi sempat berpikir apa ia harus memeriksanya atau tidak. Tapi nalurinya mengharuskan ia untuk melakukan hal itu. Masalah keraguan simpan saja diakhir nanti.

Nanaba dan Mike saling berpandangan penuh tanda tanya saat melihat Levi mulai berlari menjauh dari pandangan mereka, tampak ingin memastikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mereka ketahui itu apa. Mereka berdua hanya bisa beranggapan tentang sesuatu yang sederhana namun selalu dibingungkan oleh Levi. Pria kurang tinggi itu telah jatuh cinta. Cinta yang tidak mau diakui empunya karena sebuah ego yang sangat tinggi.

Kudanya dipacu cukup cepat, mengitari kawasan distrik Trost yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Matanya terus menyusuri setiap apa yang ia lihat. Siapa tahu ada hal yang menjadi petunjuk keberadaan Petra.

Sampailah Levi didepan kedai kopi yang biasa ia kunjungi. Dirinya turun dari kuda dan mulai melangkah mendekati pintu masuk. Yang ia lihat saat ini tak lebih dari sekedar kedai kosong tanpa pemilik. Ternyata Petra benar-benar tidak ada disana, batinnya.

Levi hendak kembali menunggangi kudanya sampai ada seseorang yang menghampiri dirinya, seorang kakek tua yang rentan.

"Maaf, apa anda bermaksud untuk berkunjung ke kedai ini?" kakek tua itu bertanya.

Terlihat sedikit kegelisahan di kerutan wajahnya. Pandangannya yang sayu pun semakin memberi kesan 'ada hal yang tidak beres'. Levi mengangguk sembari membalikkan badannya menghadap si kakek. Dengan begitu ia bisa sedikit memprediksi hal apa yang akan dibicarakan kakek itu. Tampaklah raut orang yang merasa bersalah disana.

"Syukurlah anda datang. Saya tidak tahu lagi harus meminta tolong pada siapa. Dia anak yang baik, dan saya sangat yakin kalau ia dibawa oleh orang yang akan menjahatinya. Jadi karena itulah.. tolong selamatkan dia."

Mata kelabu milik Levi membulat sempurna. Kini ia membutuhkan informasi lebih tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, apa yang telah ia lewatkan selama ini.

"Tolong katakan lebih rinci." ucap Levi tampak tidak sabar, takut semua ini telah terlambat ia ketahui.

Si kakek sesaat menunduk. Dan menceritakan apa yang berhasil ia lihat saat itu. Mengatakan apa yang ia ketahui. Hal itu berakibat pada efek samping yang cukup besar pada Levi. Ia menegang saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan si kakak. Pria dari kepolisisan datang dan membawanya pergi entah kemana, dengan sedikit paksaan. Pria dari kepolisian dengan nama yang sangat familiar bagi si kakek.

Levi menunduk sebagai tanda hormat dan terimakasih atas informasi yang didapatkannya dari kakek tersebut. Iapun bergegas menaiki kudanya kembali untuk pergi menuju markas kepolisian, mencari tahu kediamanMoses berada. Dalam hati ia terus berharap kalau dirinya tidak terlambat. Berharap Petra masih baik-baik saja ditempat yang tidak ia ketahui dimana.

Kudanya berlari dengan kencang menyusuri jalan menuju markas kepolisian. Tak jarang ia melihat beberapa orang menyadari keberadaannya dan memekik kagum pada seseorang yang memiliki julukan prajurit manusia terkuat. Dan seperti biasa, Levi menghiraukan pekikan-pekikan kagum yang tertuju padanya itu. Tak ada waktu untuk meladeni orang-orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal sama sekali, ia tidak mudah bersikap ramah pada orang yang tak dikenalnya, orang asing.

Levi menarik tali kekang kudanya memberi peintah untuk berhenti. Itu karena ia sudah sampai di tempat yang menjadi tujuannya daritadi. Levi langsung turun dan berjalan tak sabar menuju markas yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya.

Dengan wajah menyeramkan Levi langsung bertanya pada orang kepolisian yang pertama kali ia lihat.

"Dimana Moses?"

Karena mengenal siapa Levi dan tahu bagaimana menyeramkannya dia saat marah, orang kepolisian itu sedikit tergagap saat menjawab.

"A-aa, itu.. Saya tidak tahu."

Orang pertama tidak berhasil, maka Levi melanjutkan langkah yang besar-besarnya mengitari lebih dalam gedung itu.

Orang kedua ia temui dan jawaban yang ia terima tidak jauh dari sebelumnya. Ia masih tidak mendapat informasi apapun tentang keberadaan Moses. Jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Seperti dipacu waktu dalam sebuah dunia kecil nan rumit. Bagaimanapun ia harus menemukan Moses secepatnya. Lebih cepat dari menguapnya raksasa saat mati.

Ditempat dimana Petra berada, Moses datang lagi ke gudang itu. Dengan membawa makanan untuknya. Karena bagaimanapun Moses menyiksanya, ia tetap mencintai Petra. Tidak ingin wanita itu mati kelaparan didalam sana.

Petra mendelik tajam saat melihat Moses menyodorkan baki dengan roti dan sup diatasnya. Melihat pria ini sama saja dengan mimpi buruk untuknya. Berlaku baik pada sosok tak berpikiran ini sama saja dengan menyerah padanya.

"Makanlah, Petra."

Sesaat Petra melirik pintu didepan sana yang terbuka lebar. Ini kesempatannya untuk kabur. Tapi hal yang pertama kali harus ia lakukan adalah menyingkirkan pria didepannya ini. Membuat pria itu lumpur agar tidak bisa mengejarnya.

Petra menatap Moses dalam, mengalihkan perhatian pria itu agar tetap tertuju padanya. Dengan begitu Petra bisa meraih pecahan kaca dibelakang tubuhnya untuk menyerang Moses. Salahkan saj pria itu yang terlalu bodoh. Menyekap seseorang tanpa mengikan kaki dan tangannya. Jadi Petra bisa melakukan apapun didalam sana saat Moses tidak mengawasinya.

Moses seakan terbius oleh tatapan Petra yang baginya begitu manis bagai malaikat tak berdosa, tanpa mengingat hal apa yang telah dilakukannya bersama wanita itu dimasa lalu, tanpa mengingat bagaimana jalangnya wanita tersebut.

"Moses, aku menghargai perasaanmu tapi.."

Moses memuntahkan darang dari mulutnya. Sebuah tusukan benda tajam terasa ngilu di perutnya. Perlahan matanya melihat kebawah. Menyadari tangan Petra memegang pecahan kaca tajam yang merujum masuk kedalam perut Moses. Sangat sakit. Moses menjatuhkan baki ditangannya, kemudian menahan pundak Petra dengan lemah.

"A-apa.. Maksudmu...?"

"Aku lebih senang jika kau mati saja, Moses."

Petra hendak berdiri tapi tiba-tiba tangannya tergores oleh sesuatu yang tajam. Dan cairan berwarna merah mengalir dari goresan itu. Ternyara Moses juga meraih pecahan kaca lain yag dapat ia raih.

"Aku bisa membalasmu, Petra."

Petra melebarkan matanya. Rencananya gagal. Moses masih bisa bangkit berdiri, meski tidak bisa berlari secepat Petra. Ya, wanita itu memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari menjauh, keluar dari gudang terkutuk itu. Moses dengan gontai mencoba untuk mengejar. Menahan sakit yang menjalar hebat diperutnya. Sepertinya benda tajam itu berhasil menembus organ dalamnya.

Moses terhenti saat melihat seseorang berdiri dihadapannya. Seseorang yang memiliki tinggi yang tak sebanding dengannya. Pria itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan dengan rambut kelam dan tatapan mata ravennya yang tajam menusuk. Moses mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya yang sedikit buyar. Menyakinkan diri sendiri akan sosok dihadapannya ini.

"Kau.." pekiknya ragu.

"Kau telah mengusik kesenangan milikku, Moses-_san_." pria itu memekik geram.

"Pria pendek dengan jubah hijau itu.. Kau.. Prajurit terkuat umat manusia kah?"

Pria itu semakin mengkerutkan alisnya dalam. Semakin kesal.

"Kau telah menyinggungku. Aku tidak akan sungkan-sungkan menghabisimu sekarang."

Alarm bahaya Moses berbunyi. Ia harus melawan, atau kabur?

**TBC**

**Nista nista.. Semuanya nista.. Pemikiran ini begitu nista...**

**Ah maaf maaf ^^ author malah mgedumel sendiri.**

**Gimana ceritanya?**

**Kalo ga menarik maaf ya...**

**Maaf juga kalo agak lama publishnya, soalnya kepotong sama tugas bikin cerpen. Jadi mikirin cerpen dulu baru ngelanjutin ngetik.**

**Maaf kalo ada typo betebaran~**

**Minta reviewnya lagi ya mina-san ^^**

**Sayang readers. Muaaachh ***

_**See you next chapter~**_

_**-Author Shigeyuki~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Unconditionally**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Kesamaan cerita diluar dugaan**

**Levi x Petra**

**Shigeyuki kembaliii~ Nanana~ Maaf updatenya lama banget , Shigeyuki banyak tugas sekolah.. asli bejibun.. #lah malah curhat -_-'**

**Makasih buat yang udah kasih review ^^ Shigeyuki sangat terharu..terharu banget.. #semakin sayang readers**

**Makasih juga buat yang ngefav fict -benar mengharukan TT,TT**

**Maaf banget chapter kemaren banyak banget typonya _ mana typonya itu jadi kata lain lagi..bikin pusing aja ya..**

**Tapi Shigeyuki akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar tidak mencantumkan typo lagi. Tapi kalo masih ada satu-dua wajar ya… kan ntu manusiawi #maksa**

**Ok kita mulai aja ceritanya ya .)**

**Happy reading**

**Sayang readers muachhh**

**RnR**

**Chapter 4**

'_Tidak..kumohon jangan terjadi apa-apa pada wanita itu.. aku tidak boleh terlambat! Sejalang apapun dia..tetap tidak boleh ada yang berani menyakitinya, sedikitpun!'_

Levi terus berbicara dalam , berdoa, memohon, apapun istilah yang dilakukannya itu untuk Petra. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan informasi dimana Moses tinggal, Levi langsung memacu kudanya menuju tempat ingin membiarkan Petra berada disana terlalu orang yang membawanya secara paksa.

Mata biru kelabunya berkilat sesekali menajamkan penglihatan yang cukup kencang berhembus membuat rambut kelamnya bergerak kebelakang, memperlihatkan semakin jelas kerutan penuh emosi didahinya.

Dan mata itu menangkap satu objek saat kudanya mulai memasuki kawasan rumah-rumah yang cukup elit, atau lebih tepatnya disamping sebuah rumah mewah. Matanya melebar setelah tahu objek apa yang ia lihat. Objek itu terlihat semakin dekat dengannya, karena kuda yang ia tunggangi juga karena objek itu bergerak kearahnya, tampak sangat panik.

"Petra..?" Levi berguman.

Akhirnya tangan Levi menarik tali yang menentukan jalannya kuda, memberhentikan kuda itu tepat saat objek yang ia lihat menyadari keberadaan indah dihadapannya terus Levi lihat tanpa turun dari kudanya, menghampiri objek yang Levi lihat itu. Dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan 'syukurlah kau baik-baik saja'.Levi tidak salah tidak mengalami fatamorgana. Ini benar-benar sosok Petra yang ia kenal. Tidak mungkin salah orang apalagi halusinasi.

Namun apa yang Levi harapkan tentang 'tidak terjadi apa-apa' sepertinya tidak terwujud. Petra tidak baik-baik bagaimana kondisi Petra saat ini juga goresan berhias warna merah ditangan Petra, sukses membuat anggapan Levi tentang Moses semakin yang dilakukan pria sialan itu pada Petra, pikirnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan bodoh.

Petra tak masih berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah. Sekaligus meyakinkan diri bahwa orang yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah Levi.

Levi lebih tepatnya mencoba untuk mengerti bahwa bertanya disaat seperti ini bukanlah hal yang tepat.

"Aku akan menghajar pria sialan pergilah dengan kudaku."

"T-tapi.."

"Ayo sudah mulai terlihat."

Apa yang dikatakan Levi benar adanya. Moses –dengan langkah tertatih menahan sakit- mulai terlihat melangkah mendekati posisi mereka kembali merasa panik, setelah sebelumnya merasa lebih tenang karena melihat sosok Levi –orang yang Moses yang semakin mendekat, Petra akhirnya menurut dan menaiki kuda yang sebelumnya ditunggangi Levi. Dan tanpa mendengar apa-apa dari pria itu, Petra mendapatkan sebuah kain berwarna cream untuk menutupi pakaiannya yang kotor. Dalam hati ia tersenyum.

"Kuda ini akan membawamu ke bisa menungguku akan menyusulmu secepatnya."

Levi langsung memberi perintah pada kudanya untuk melaju, membawa Petra menjauh dari tempat setelah beberapa kaki jarak antara mereka berdua, Petra menoleh untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Terimakasih, _heichou_!" pekik sosok Petra yang terlihat semakin menjauh.

Samar sekali untuk melihat senyuman seorang harus menyimpan senyumannya itu untuk nanti. setelah ia berhasil membereskan kecoa didunia kejamnya ini, kecoa yang tampaknya sudah siap ia bunuh detik itu juga.

"Kau.."

Levi mendengar gumanan suara kecoa itu. Mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat sulutan api kemarahan muncul. Ia sangat bersemangat untuk membunuh sekarang.

"Kau telah mengusik kesenangan milikku, Moses-_san_." Geram Levi.

Levi bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana pria dihadapannya menyipitkan seperti memastikan sesuatu dari dirinya.

"Pria pendek dengan jubah hijau itu.. Kau..Prajurit terkuat umat manusia kah?"

Levi semakin mengkerutkan alisnya kesal.

"Kau telah tidak akan sungkan-sungkan menghabisimu sekarang."

Detik selanjutnya, Levi benar-benar tidak main-main dengan kata 'tidak akan sungkan-sungkan'.Ia melakukannya dengan baik. Prajurit terkuat umat manusia memang bisa diandalkan.

Satu pukulan tidak akan cukup. Mematahkan tangan juga terasa masih tak henti mengeluarkan darah dari linu menyebar luas disekujur menyakitkan.

"Ini masih kurang _teme_!"

"A-ampuni aku! Levi _heichou_! Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa lagi pada Petra!" pekik Moses, dengan kedua tangan lemas yang disatukan menghadap Levi.

Levi ini sudah jamin Moses tidak akan sanggup menampakkan diri lagi dikemiliteran. Bahkan mungkin untuk berjalan saja membutuhkan bantuan dari orang lain. Ia menjamin kehidupan Moses tidak akan seindah sebelumnya.

Dan tanpa ia tahu, sesuatu menunggu Levi diluar sana. Berhubungan dengan militer. Disaat banyak orang yang menyukai dan menghormatinya, bukankah ia juga akan memiliki orang yang membencinya? Itu sudah menjadi hukum duniawi.

Petra sudah berada di rumah pribadi Levi beberapa menit lalu. Tadinya ia ragu untuk memasuki rumah tanpa empunya itu, tapi Levi sudah memintanya menunggu disana. Jadi apa boleh buat. Bukannya lancang, Petra hanya ingin menyambut kedatangan Levi beberapa makanan untuk pria itu sebagai tanda seperti seorang istri. Eh? Apa yang ia pikirkan tadi? Kedua pipinya tiba-tiba memerah memikirkan pemikiran liarnya itu. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak memikirkan tentang hal semacam ini. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau memikirkannya karena kehidupan yang ia jalani berbeda dengan wanita lain. Ia merasa tidak berhak mendapat harapan tentang adanya pernikahan.

Pintu perlahan ia buka. Menampilkan pemandangan isi rumah didalam sana. Rumah ini tidak terlalu juga tidak terlihat bersih baik diluar maupun banyak perabotan yang menempati ruangan sebuah sofa panjang dengan meja lemari kayu yang tampak mengkilap terpantul cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela. Juga sebuah jam dinding antik yang berdenting beraturan setiap waktu. Entah kenapa Petra merasa nyaman dengan suasana sangat menenangkan pikirannya yang sempat kacau beberapa waktu lalu.

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah perlahan semakin memasuki rumah, setelah menutup pintu yang ia lewati tadi tentunya. Tangannya menyentuh halus setiap barang yang ia lalui. Ia tidak merasakan adanya debu sedikitpun diatas barang-barang itu. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa Levi pasti lebih sering menghabiskan diri di HQ daripada dirumahnya sendiri.

Petra mencoba untuk mendudukkan diri diatas bagaimana empuknya kursi seorang Levi.

Sesekali Petra membenarkan anak rambutnya ke belakang beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan dirinya kini berada di rumah bagaimana suasana disana dalam memori tidak akan pernah melupakan suasanan ini. Ia juga akan senantiasa mengingat aroma maskulin ruangan itu. Karena ia tidak akan pernah tahu apakah ia akan mendapat kesempatan untuk menginjak tempat ini lagi atau tidak.

Tidak ia sadari posisi nyamannya itu membuatnya nyaman. Terlampau nyaman sampai ia ingin menutup matanya untuk merasakan suasana ini semakin dalam. Seolah hilang ingatan akan apa yang telah ia rencanakan jika sudah berada didalam rumah, Petra menutup kedua manik madunya. Merilekskan punggungnya pada sandaran terhipnotis untuk tertidur sepertinya matanya memang sudah terlalu lelah untuk tetap terjaga. Selama ia dikurung, ia memang tidak pernah bisa tidur. Mana mungkin tidur disaat seperti itu kan?

tidur siang Petra bermimpi indah tentang pangeranmu.

Perlawanan yang Levi berikan pada Moses menghasilkan sebuah goresan berwarna merah dipipi kirinya. Bukan apa-apa bagi Levi. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah bagaimana kondisi Petra di rumahnya. Semoga saja kondisinya lebih baik dari pemikiran negatifnya sedari tadi.

Levi berjalan memasuki kawasan kediamannya. Menyadari ada kuda hitam dipinggir rumah, membuat Levi yakin bahwa Petra memang menuruti permintaannya untuk pergi kemari.

Dan pria tak jangkung itu langsung memutuskan untuk masuk, sambil perlahan membuka jubah hijau yang ia kenakan. Saat itulah ia bisa melihat tubuh yang teronggok dengan tenang diatas kursi. Kerutan di kening Levi menghilang sekejap. Tatapannya berubah lembut. Meyaksikan wanita itu terlelap dalam tidur membuatnya merasa tenang. Merasa bahwa wanita itu tidak akan pernah menghilang lagi dari pandangannya.

Tangan Levi membelai halus anak rambut yang sedikit menghalangi wajah cantik Petra. Mengusap noda kotor yang berhias di pipi wanita itu. Ia yakin bahwa Petra belum sempat melakukan apa-apa setelah sampai disini. Levi yakin jika wanita dihadapannya ini membutuhkan banyak istirahat. Maka dari itu, ia tidak akan mencoba untuk mengusik ketenangan Petra. Tidak akan menyentuh lebih banyak lagi agar ia tidak terbangun. Akan menahan diri untuk memberi kecupan manis dibibir wanita itu.

Namun sepertinya usaha Levi gagal karena beberapa saat kemudian manik madu itu terbuka, menunjukkan aura kehidupan pada dirinya. Dan yang bisa ia tangkap oleh penglihatannya setelah itu adalah wajah Petra yang tampak gugup, mengerjap sebelum memosisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

Menyadari hal itu, Levi kembali berdiri tegak. Dan menyimpan kedua tangan disamping tubuhnya, tidak seperti tadi.

"Maaf membuatmu terbangun." ucap Levi sambil membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi ke ruangan lain.

"_A-ano.. Heichou_!"

Langkah Levi terhenti. Menyisakan suara dentingan jam dinding yang menambah rasa canggung pada diri Petra.

"Terimakasih. Maaf merepotkanmu."

Tak ada balasan dari Levi. Pria itu masih berdiri mematung di tempat yang sama saat ia berhenti melangkah.

"_Heichou_.."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

Petra terdiam. Perasaannya bergetar hebat. Jangan-jangan Levi benar-benar membencinya sekarang sampai panggilan itu tidak boleh diucapkan oleh mulut kotornya. Tapi Petra bisa mengerti kenapa rasa benci itu bisa muncul. Ia sangat mengerti.

"Baik." Petra membalas dengan lesu. Sedangkan Levi kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan yang berada tepat dipojok ruang ini.

"Mandilah, aku akan menyiapkan pakaian untukmu."

Petra sedikit tersentak. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa Levi akan menyuruhnya pergi setelah ini. Tapi terlalu banyak kata tapi yang bertebaran di pikiran sederhananya. Yang bisa Petra lakukan saat ini hanya menurut. Dengan begitu mungkin ia akan mendapat kesempatan untuk membalas budi.

.

Levi sudah menyiapkan kemeja putih miliknya untuk dipakai Petra. Tidak mungkin kan ia membiarkan wanita itu memakai pakaian kotor dan sobek. Meski akan terlihat sedikit kebesaran, itu lebih baik daripada telanjang. Pikiran bodoh. Kenapa ia merasa sangat canggung memikirkan pikiran liar tentang pakaian apa yang akan dipakai Petra setelah mandi. Padahal ia sudah pernah melihat bagaimana polosnya tubuh itu. Merasakan bagaimana lembutnya kulit tanpa kain itu. Kan.. Pikirannya sudah menjurus kemana-mana. Jangan berpikiran kotor Levi, ia mensugestikan dirinya sendiri.

Selain menyiapkan kemeja, Levi juga menyiapkan roti dan sup labu untuk Petra. Dan air hangat untuk mengompres luka-lukanya.

Pintu kamar mandipun terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Petra yang hanya terbalut handuk. Jujur saja, Levi terpaku. Namun dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya, meminimalisir segala bentuk pikiran kotor yang bersarang entah sejak kapan dalam otaknya.

"Pakailah kemeja itu." Levi berseru singkat dan berlalu meninggalkan Petra didalam kamar. Memberikan waktu agar Petra bisa mengenakan pakaian yang ia siapkan.

Setelah Levi menutup pintu yang memisahkan ruang tengan dan kamar, Petra langsung meraih kemeja putih yang tersimpan rapi diatas tempat tidur. Mengenakannya dalam diam.

Aroma khas Levi mulai menyeruak tatkala kemeja itu berhasil ia kenakan, menempel pada tubuhnya. Kini ia merasa terlalu malu akan apa yang dilakukan Levi padanya. Ia tidak tahu hal apa yang bisa membuatnya membayar segala kebaikan yang diberikan Levi padanya. Ia tidak yakin apakan wanita jalang sepertinya masih pantas berada disamping Levi. Ia ragu bahwa esok hari Levi akan tetap bersikap seperti ini. Ia tidak mengerti akan apa yang menimpa pola pikirnya. Ia ingin memiliki pria itu, ingin mencintai dan dicintai pria itu, ingin menyenangkan dan berada disisi pria itu, kapanpun. Ingin melakukan apapun untuk pria itu. Pria bernama Levi. Pria yang sudah meneduhkan kehidupan panasnya. Pria yang sudah menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi padanya. Pria yang juga membuatnya selemah ini.. Tak berdaya dan hanya bisa berpikir pesimis. Tanpa semangat akan adanya matahari diharinya esok.

Tangan halus berbalut lengan kemeja kebesaran yang ia kenakan terlihat gemetar. Cairan bening berhias rapi dikedua pipinya. Meninggalkan jejak basah disana. Dari lubuk hati paling dalam, dalam sekali, ia ingin terlahir lagi sebagai sosok yang baru. Sosok yang tidak sejalang sekarang. Sosok yang pantas bersanding dengan Levi. Sosok yang sesuai syarat kriteria idaman pria itu.

Tapi mana bisa begitu. Tak ada hal semacam terlahir kembali di dunia kejam ini. Jika memang ada hal semacam itu, tentu saja sudah tak terhitung lagi jumlah orang yang bunuh diri karena ingin terlahir kembali di dunia dimana raksasa tidak pernah ada. Tak akan tersisa lagi makanan untuk para raksasa karena manusia lebih memilih mati bunuh diri dan berharap terlahir sebagai diri yang baru, di dunia yang berbeda. Pemikiran naif memang. Tapi itulah manusia.

Mulai terpikir segala pertanyaan 'kenapa' didalam benak Petra. Kenapa pikirannya sesederhana dulu? Bahwa wanita tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan nafsu liar pria. Bahwa wanita memang memiliki tugas keji seperti itu. Tidak peduli bahwa ia mencintai dan dicintai seseorang diluar sana. Hanya melayani pria berganti-ganti setiap waktu luangnya. Menerima segala bentuk cumbuan menyakitkan dari pria tak dikenalnya.

Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Ia terus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Semua kata makian ia keluarkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan semua pertanyaan 'kenapa' ia jatuhkan pada Tuhannya. Putus asa.

"Petra, kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang kau lakukan didalam sana huh? Keluarlah, aku akan mengobati lukamu!"

Petra mendengar perkataan itu dari luar ruangan ini. Dari segala keputus asaan yang menyertai dirinya, ia masih memiliki satu harapan. Ya, hanya satu. Yaitu Levi. Jika saja segala andai dalam hidupnya akan pria itu terwujud, mungkin Petra akan bisa bangkit dari keterpurukannya didalam kegelapan. Melepaskan belenggu ganas dalam jiwa dan hatinya. Memperbaiki segala kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Membuat hidupnya lebih berarti. Ia boleh melakukan itu kan?

Bulir air yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya ia usap dengan punggung tangan. Kemudian menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya agar dirinya menjernihkan pikiran buruk itu. Berjuang.

Kakinya mulai melangkah menuju pintu, membukanya dengan tangannya. Terlihatlah Levi di kursi ruangan itu, tengan menyiapkan beberapa handuk dan perban diatas meja.

"Kemarilah."

Terasa sebuah getaran menyenangkan saat suara itu masuk ke indra pendengaran Petra. Terdengar sangat akrab daripada sebelum ini.

Petra menurut dan menghampiri Levi. Dengan kedua tangan yang terus menarik-narik bagian bawah kemeja yang dikenakannya. Melihat itu, Levi mendengus menahan tawa.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyerangmu walaupun kau berpakaian sependek itu."

Wajah Petra memerah. Bukan itu maksudnya.

Levi langsung menarik tangan Petra agar wanita itu duduk disampingnya. Dengan begitu akan memudahkannya mengobati luka yang dialami Petra.

Semu merah dipipinya semakin jelas saat handuk hangat terasa mendarat diatas kulit Petra. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Petra bisa menyadari luka dipipi Levi. Pasti karena kejadian Moses sialan itu.

Petra langsung mengambil handuk lain, melakukan hal yang sama yang dilakukan Levi padanya. Manis sekali bukan? Dan Levi tampak sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Petra.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengobatiku sedangkan kau sendiri juga memiliki luka." gerutu Petra. Sepertinya ia mulai menikmati situasi ini. Menghilangkan rasa canggung yang sempat menyelimuti mereka sebelumnya.

"Tapi ini tak sebanyak milikmu. Lagipula lukaku tidak ada apa-apanya."

"_Sou darou_? Tetap saja harus diobati."

"Tch. Terserah kau saja."

Levi bisa melihat senyuman Petra setelahnya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak melihat senyuman indah itu.

Petra selesai mengobati Levi. Begitu juga Levi, sudah selesai mengobati Petra. Ini hanyalah permainan kata.

Keduanya masih duduk bersampingan. Dengan posisi nyamannya masing-masing. Levi sudah meminta Petra untuk memakan makanan yang sudah disiapkannya. Tapi tidak diindahkan oleh wanita itu. Yang ada ia malah terhening sendiri sambil memeluk kedua kaki jenjangnya diatas kursi. Levi tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini.

"_Heichou_.."

Levi menoleh. Sedikit terlihat kerutan di alisnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

"Baiklah, Levi.."

"Itu lebih baik."

Sekarang Petra yang menoleh. Apa boleh ia menanyakan tentang itu sekarang?

"Kenapa lebih baik?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan jabatanku dikemiliteran. Aku muak orang-orang memanggilku sepertu itu. Minimal, kau tidak sama dengan yang lain."

Tidak mengerti. Petra benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Levi tadi. Bukan berarti ia bodoh atau lambat dalam berpikir, tapi perkataan itu memang terdengar ambigu baginya.

"_Ano_.. Levi, kenapa kau menolongku? Kenapa membiarkanku berada disini? Kenapa melakukan semua ini padaku?"

Ah.. Pertanyaan itu. Levi seolah menjadi bodoh jika pertanyaan itu keluar. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Terasa sangat sulit baginya menerima kenyataan ini. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia masih sangat egois karena tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan temanku dalam bahaya kan?"

Teman ya.. Petra membatin. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada Levi membencinya. Temanpun tidak apa-apa.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Levi menoleh. Dan lagi-lagi mendengus. Seperti meremehkan pertanyaan itu.

"Pikiran bodoh. Mana mungkin aku menbencimu. Aku tidak berhak membencimu."

"Tapi, setelah apa yang terjadi, kau pantas membenciku. Kau pantas kecewa padaku."

"Aku tahu. Tapi entah kenapa.. aku tidak bisa membencimu."

Petra tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang atau apa. Tapi bukankah ini tandanya harapan Petra terkabul?

"Apa kau bisa menyukaiku?"

Mati. Levi mematung ditempat. Dan Petra menunggu jawaban itu.

"Maaf jika aku lancang menanyakan hal itu. Tidak apa-apa jika tidak mau menjawab."

Sepertinya Levi memang tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sama sekali tidak.

"Aku memang tidak akan menjawabnya sekarang. Tapi aku senang kau berada disampingku. Tetaplah seperti ini."

Sekarang, siapa yang mati? Petra mematung ditempat. Levi pandai merubah situasi.

"Makanlah. Atau aku akan memaksamu memakannya menggunakan mulutku."

"_H-hai_!"

Pilihan kedua sangat ekstrim. Tidak mungkin dilakukan kan. Dasar Levi aneh. Mencari kesempatan dimana-mana.

"_Kuso kuso kuso_!"

"Berhentilah menggeram Moses-_san_. Aku mengerti perasaanmu."

"Mana mungkin wanita sepertimu mengerti! Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti! Harga diriku sebagai pria sudah diinjak-injak oleh pria pendek itu!"

"Aku akan membalaskan dendammu, Moses-_san_."

"Hah? Kau bercanda Hitch?!"

"Kapan terakhir kali aku bercanda? Aku orang yang serius. Aku bisa membuat dia menderita dengan kesaksianku. Kau lupa kalau aku juga polisi militer? Dia telah menganiayamu, itu bisa dibuat sebagai alasan."

"Tapi!"

"Kau hanya perlu membayarnya dengan satu hal."

"Apa itu?"

"Lupakan Petra dan mulailah mencintaiku."

**-TBC-**

Hyaaaaa! ! _Gomen_ ceritanya jadi absurd begini

Author Shigeyuki udah mentok nih.. Gpp ya? Maaf jika mengecewakan.

Eh, ada typo ga? Males ngecek 'p

Chapter selanjutnya pasti makin seru koo! Summary-nya "Masalah baru Levi"

Ditunggu yaaa ^0^

Makasih sebesar-besarnya buat kalian semua readers. Maaf juga yang sebesar-besarnya karena lama update

Tetep setia buat baca kelanjutannya yaaaa

Please Review~

Mata ne mina-saaan D

-Author Shigeyuki-


End file.
